Métamorphose
by space1994
Summary: Sirius n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une mission pourrait aussi mal tourner pour lui. Ca lui apprendra a surveiller une dangereuse sorcière très douée pour les malédictions. Son meilleur ami doit jouer les baby sitters avec lui et il doit reprendre contacte avec Althéa la fille qui le hait le plus au monde. Car elle seule peut briser la malédiction.
1. Chapter 1

James soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le couloir de Sainte mangouste. Il détestait être ici, pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les hôpitaux. Après tout Lily, sa femme était elle-même médicomage.

Il y passait juste trop de temps depuis une semaine. Sur sa droite une porte s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir une silhouette en blouse blanche. James se leva plein d'espoir mais il se rembrunit en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami et partenaire.

Sirius adressa un bref signe de tête a son médecin et il se hâta de le rejoindre. Ensemble, ils prirent la direction de la sortie. James prit une inspiration et osa poser la question qui le démangeait.

-Alors que t'ont dit les médicomages ?

-Qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, répondit Sirius d'une voix méconnaissable.

-Attend, t'es entrain de me dire qu'ils t'ont garder pendant deux jours et t'ont fait plein de test pour, rien ?

-C'est ça.

Sirius serra convulsivement ses poings.

-Tu veux que je demande à Lily…

-Non, elle a besoin de repos en ce moment et si jamais elle voyait ma tête en se moment ton fils viendrait au monde avec une peu d'avance, lui répondit Sirius avec un soupçon de son humour coutumier.

James ne put retenir un sourire de bonheur. Plus qu'un mois et lui et Lily deviendraient les heureux parents d'un bébé. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Lui James Potter, l'adolescent turbulent allait se plonger dans la paternité. Il avait encore l'impression que c'était hier que Lily lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

La seule ombre au tableau était la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Sirius. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son meilleur ami. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait responsable. Si, il n'avait pas été autant concentré sur sa future paternité, il aurait pu convaincre son ami de ne pas accepter cette mission.

-James, reviens sur terre tu veux !

-Oh pardon, je pensais a…

-Je sais a quoi tu pensais mon vieux. Depuis le temps je connais toutes tes expressions. Et non tu n'y es pour rien. Aller va rejoindre ta femme, toi aussi tu as besoin de repos.

James jeta un regard à sa montre. Il était bientôt 20h30, Lily n'allait pas être contente de son retard. Malgré tout, il répugnait à l'idée de laisser Sirius seul.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi a la maison. Tu sais Lily est au courant et ce n'est pas une chochotte. Elle ne va pas s'évanouir en te voyant.

-Non, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Voyons Sirius tu sais bien que tu ne nous dérange jamais. Allez viens manger avec nous ! J'envoie un message à Lily pour la prévenir.

Sirius poussa un soupire résigner et lui lança un faible sourire de reconnaissance. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie d'être seul.

James fit apparaître son patronus, un magnifique cerf qui lui ressemblait quand il était sous sa forme animale, tout en se disant que si son partenaire faisait cette tête devant Lily, il pourrait effectivement être père plus tôt que prévus.

-Mon amour, tu peux rajouter un troisième couvert ? On vient de sortir de l'hôpital avec Sirius, on sera la dans cinq minutes.

Ils regardèrent le patronus s'éloigner dans la nuit. Ils se remirent en route jusqu'au point de transplanage le plus proche. Il faisait froid pour un mois de février et il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. Encore heureux sinon Sirius aurait du se cacher sous sa capuche.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Parfois James soupirait, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis le début de toute cette histoire.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'air de transplanage et se dématérialisèrent. Ils réapparurent devant la maison de James, c'était plus une petite chaumière qu'une maison, mais cela leur plaisait à lui et Lily.

Ils entrèrent.

-Lily chérie ! C'est moi et Sirius !

James sourit en voyant sa femme venir à leur rencontre. Elle portait un tablier, signe qu'elle venait de finir de cuisiner un bon petit plat. Elle se précipita aussi vite que son gros ventre le lui permis pour l'embrasser.

James la tint serrer contre lui pendant un petit moment puis il la relâcha. Elle émit un petit rire et se tourna vers Sirius.

-Sirius, tu es …renversant, lui dit-elle après un petit temps d'arrêt.

-Renversant ? C'est ta manière de dire que je suis toujours aussi beau qu'avant ? La taquina Sirius en essayant de cacher ses traits.

-Oh allons, James m'a tout raconté. Ne reste pas dehors, rentre et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Sirius fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et il se tourna vers eux, mal à l'aise. Lily s'avança vers lui pour déposer un bisous sur sa joue.

-Tu sais bien que tu resteras toujours le même pour nous. Allez venez manger. C'est que je meurs de faim avec se petit qui m'épuise, déclara-t-elle en passant une main sur son ventre arrondi.

Sirius suivit Lily jusqu'a la salle a manger. James resta un peu en retrait. Il admirait sa femme, elle avait toujours eu le don de voir la beauté chez tout le monde. Mais la, elle l'épatait vraiment. Si lui-même n'avait pas été témoin des évènements, il n'aurait pas pu réagir aussi calmement.

Tout avait commencé quand lui et Sirius avaient été convoqué dans le bureau du chef des aurores, Klabund, six mois plus tôt. On les avait chargé de tenir à l'œil une jeune femme Beth Sevilla, suspectée d'être une sympathisante de Voldemort, un mage noire qui commençait à faire parler de lui.

La mission n'avait rien de bien compliqué et il avait commencé leur planque. Mais au bout de deux mois, ils n'avaient obtenu aucun résultat. Beth était bien trop maligne pour se faire avoir. Rien dans ses déplacements où sont comportements ne pouvait la relier à Voldemort.

Klabund voulait des résultats coûte que coûte. Il avait loué un appartement dans le même immeuble qu'elle. Il voulait que Sirius et lui s'y installe et se rapproche de Beth pour la coincer.

Sirius avait accepté et s'était installé dans l'appartement tandis que James continuait d'espionner la demoiselle. Sirius avait utilisé son charme légendaire pour se rapprocher d'elle. Lui qui détestait que les filles lui courent après a Poudlard, maintenant il avait appris a en faire une arme.

Au début c'était de simple discutions de voisin de pallier, puis il l'avait inviter a sortir avec lui au restaurant, laissant ainsi le temps a James de fouiller son appartement. Et ça avait commencé à porter ses fruits. Ils avaient trouvé des mots codés assez étrange, l'agenda de Beth était remplit d'autre personne suspectée elles aussi d'être des partisans de Voldemort.

Et puis la situation avait commencé à déraper. James avait bien eu quelque doute, qui avait été confirmé quand il avait découvert son meilleur ami dans le lit de leur suspect.

-Attend James qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je n'allais pas la repousser alors qu'elle se jetait sur moi ? Quel mec sain d'esprit et normal pourrait refuser de coucher avec Beth quand elle te fait des avances. Je me serais grillé tu comprend ? s'était-il défendu.

James avait tenté d'en parler a son patron mais Klabund n'avait rien voulut savoir. Pour lui tant qu'on arrivait à prouver que Beth Sevilla était une mangemorte tous les moyens étaient bons. James avait voulut insister mais avec la grossesse de Lily qui avançait, il avait été submergé.

Finalement, Klabund avait mis fin à leur mission parce qu'il avait suffisamment de preuve pour arrêter Sevilla. Sirius avait alors mis fin a leur relation, avec toute la finesse dont il était capable. C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire leur ronde, ils avaient été attaqués.

Deux brutes s'en étaient prit à James détournant son attention. Pendant se temps là Beth aidé d'un complice désarmait Sirius. James n'avait pas saisit tout ce qui s'était dit ce soir la sauf les dernière paroles de Beth.

-Pour t'être joué de moi et m'avoir brisé le cœur je te maudis Sirius Black. Tu passeras ta vie sous les traits d'une gargouille immonde sauf si tu arrives à te faire aimer de la personne dont tu es amoureux ! Mais comme tu n'aimes que toi, tu resteras comme ça pour le reste de tes jours.

Le sort avait frappé Sirius en pleine poitrine et il y avait eu un grand éclair lumineux. Quand la lumière s'était dissipée Beth et ses complices n'étaient plus là. James s'était précipité pour aider Sirius qui était allongé inconscient sur le sol. Il l'avait emmené à Sainte Mangouste ou il avait expliqué la situation au médicomage.

Ces derniers avaient examiné Sirius sous tous les angles mais n'avaient rien trouvé.

-C'était que de la fumée ses paroles t'en fait pas mon vieux. Allez on se voit demain au boulot, et embrasse Lily de ma part, lui avait dit Sirius en partant avec un grand sourire.

Sauf que le lendemain il n'était pas venu au bureau des aurores. James était passé le voir et il l'avait trouvé assis par terre les genoux ramener contre lui. L'appartement de Sirius était plongé dans le noir.

-Sirius ? Ça va mon vieux ?

Un grognement lui répondit. James s'approcha et fit un peu de lumière avec sa baguette. Il retint un hoquet de stupeur quand son meilleur ami releva la tête. Sa peau avait une teinte grisâtre, un peu comme le plâtre et il était tout fripé. Un peu comme un vieux pruneau.

Ni une ni deux, ils étaient de retour à Sainte Mangouste. Klabund était venu les voir mais un médicomage arriva en même temps que lui.

-Il semblerait qu'effectivement monsieur Black souffre des effets du sort qu'on lui a jeté hier soir. Nous ne savons pas encore ce que c'est et si on peut le guérir. Pour le moment nous le gardons en observation et nous allons lui faire des examens.

Klabund se tourna vers James avec un froncement de sourcil qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Je suis venu vous prévenir que mademoiselle Sevilla a réussi à nous échapper. Nous ignorons où elle peut être à l'heure qu'il est. Les renseignements que nous avons, nous pousse à croire qu'elle était au courant de la nature de votre mission quand elle vous a attaqué. Potter vous allez rester ici avec Black pour assurer sa sécurité, au cas ou elle reviendrait pour admirer son œuvre.

-Bien monsieur.

James avait donc passé les deux derniers jours à l'hôpital, à attendre dans le couloir pendant qu'on faisait passer tout un tas d'examen à Sirius. Les médicomages étaient restés impuissants quand son état avait commencé à dégénérer. James avait même eu du mal à s'en remettre quand des ailes décharnées et une queue s'était ajoutée à la panoplie de son ami les premiers jours de son hospitalisation. Et en plus sa voix était devenue méconnaissable à cause crocs qui étaient apparut dans sa bouche.

-James tu viens !

-J'arrive mon amour.

Ils passèrent un bon moment tout les trois, a discuter. Sirius était plus discret que d'habitude et moins joyeux aussi. Ils s'installèrent devant un bon feu de cheminer après avoir mangé.

-Oh James regarde le bébé bouge, s'écria Lily en prenant sa main pour la porter à son ventre.

James eu un sourire radieux en sentant le mouvement. C'était son enfant qui bougeait.

Lily pris la main de Sirius et la porta à son ventre.

-Tiens tu vois Sirius comment il bouge ton future filleul ?

James eu une sueur froide en voyant la main griffu de son ami se poser sur le ventre rond de Lily. Une brève expression d'émerveillement passa sur ses traits mais il se recula précipitamment en voyant son air inquiet. Il referma sa main pour que Lily ne puisse pas voir ses griffes.

-Désolé, je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Merci pour le repas et pour la soirée, c'était sympa, dit-il en s'éloignant.

James le suivit.

-Sirius attend, tu peux rester.

-Non c'est bon mon vieux. Il se fait tard et je ne vais pas m'imposer. On se voit demain au boulot.

James regarda Sirius avec un air ébahit.

-Enfin Sirius tu ne vas pas venir travailler quand même ?

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste maudit.

Il sortit et transplana. James referma la porte en soupirant.

-Si tu continus a soupirer comme ça tu vas devenir vieux et ridé avant l'heure, lui fit remarquer Lily d'une voix taquine.

-Je m'en fiche maintenant que je suis marier, dit-il en l'attirant a lui. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Je sais chéri, moi aussi je suis inquiète. Essayons de l'aider du mieux que l'on peut.

James se pencha pour l'embrasser. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans sa Lily.

Sirius marchait depuis un moment. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider de rentrer chez lui. Alors il marchait depuis plus d'une heure. Il était partit précipitamment de chez Lily et James. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce que Lily pose sa main sur son ventre. Il avait était horrifié de voir que sa main était terminée par des griffes acérées. Il n'avait pas pu supporter de voir ses trucs si près du ventre de Lily et de la vie qu'il abritait. Et il n'avait pas pu supporter le regard de son meilleur ami.

Il avait donc fui et maintenant il n'arrivait pas à rentrer chez lui dans cet endroit qui représentait son chez lui depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. C'était son domaine, son refuge et il ne supportait pas l'idée d'y aller dans l'état ou il se trouvait. Alors il errait dans les rues désertes du Londres sorcier.

Instinctivement ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à une rue qu'il connaissait bien. Sirius poussa un soupire, la nouvelle manie de James commençait à déteindre sur lui. Il observa la petite maison en face de lui, dans l'espoir de voir de la lumière mais tout était fermé.

Il regarda sa montre, il était plus de minuit. Pas étonnant qu'à cette heure ci, il n'y ais plus de lumière. Althéa se couchait toujours tôt. Soudain une lumière s'alluma et il vit une silhouette s'activer à l'étage.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme emmitoufler de la tête au pied. On ne voyait d'elle que son nez fin et ses yeux verts. Peu importe Sirius savait qu'elle avait de jolie lèvre rose pas trop pulpeuse ni trop fine, une mâchoire volontaire, des cheveux auburn mi long qui avait tendance a n'en faire qu'a leur tête. Il l'observait depuis sa cachette, elle tourna et fit le tour de la maison. Il la suivit discrètement tout en examinant sa silhouette. Elle avait perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle était petite, elle ne lui arrivait pas a l'épaule mais lui il était grand, plus d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq.

Elle finit par s'agenouiller devant un parterre de terre retourné.

-Allez dépêchez vous, y fait froid, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents en grelottant.

Sirius se demandait se qu'elle pouvait bien faire a une heure pareille. Il resta là a la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'une plante était entrain de pousser sur la parcelle de terre. Elle luisait d'un éclat argenté et en moins de trente minutes la pousse avait donné une plante grande d'environ cinquante centimètres avec des fleurs magnifique.

-Ah parfait, on n'a pas idée de ne pousser qu'une fois par an pendant la pleine lune. Et de forcer les honnêtes gens à se lever en pleine nuit pour se faire récolter.

En quelque minute toutes les parties de la plante étaient recueillit.

-A l'année prochaine, dit-elle en replantant une graine.

Sirius se recula dans un coin sombre en retenant sa respiration pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Une fois qu'elle fut passée il prit une grande inspiration et décida enfin de retourner chez lui. Il se sentait suffisamment calme pour dormir un peu.

Le lendemain son miroir lui rendit un reflet peu flatteur. Il avait toujours la peau qui pendait et le teint gris. Derrière lui ses deux appendisses qu'on pouvait appeler des ailes, lui faisait mal au dos. Il devait se voûter pour compenser. Il battit plusieurs fois des yeux mais non il ne rêvait pas. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge sang.

-Putain de mer…credi ! Ça va être quoi la prochaine fois, je vais avoir un troisième œil en plein milieu du front, s'énerva-t-il.

En réponse à sa colère sa queue se mit à battre furieusement l'air et un sifflement sorti de sa gorge.

-Magnifique, pour un peu on pourrait croire que je suis un chat en colère.

Il se prépara, au moment de partir il se retrouva nez à nez avec James qui avait la main levée prête a frappée la porte. James eu l'air déstabiliser en le voyant le regarder méchamment.

-Sans commentaire, dit-il hargneusement.

La dernière chose dont il avait envie de parler c'était du changement de couleur de ses yeux.

-Comme tu veux. On y va ?

Il hocha la tête. Il enfila son manteau par-dessus ses ailes et enfila un bonnet et une écharpe. Il renonça au gant quand il vit ses griffes. Il se contenta de garder les mains enfoncées le plus possible dans ses manches.

Il suivit James dans la rue jusqu'a l'entrée du ministère de la magie qui se trouvait la plus proche. C'était une cabine téléphonique banale, ils y entrèrent tout les deux et composèrent le numéro. En un instant ils étaient plusieurs niveaux sous terre. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se rendirent directement dans leur département.

En chemin plusieurs personnes firent mines de venir leur parler mais James leur adressa un sourire poli mais distant qui les en dissuada. Les nouvelles au ministère circulaient encore plus vite que les rumeurs à Poudlard et tout le monde devait être au courant pour sa malédiction.

Sirius poussa un soupir en s'asseyant a son bureau. Il avait vécu se bain de foule comme un calvaire et tout ses regards l'énervait. James prit place au bureau en face du sien. Klabund arriva vers eux rouge de colère.

-Vous deux dans mon bureaux immédiatement !

Sirius regarda James avec étonnement. Il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son supérieur parfois. Vu l'air de James lui non plus. Ils se retrouvèrent assis devant leur patron comme à Poudlard quand ils avaient fait une bêtise.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici ? explosa Klabund.

-On vient travailler, lui répondit Sirius le plus naturellement du monde.

-Vous venez travaillez, reprit Klabund comme si il allait s'étouffer. Je croyais avoir été clair, vous êtes sous la protection de notre département, jusqu'à ce qu'on a arrêté miss Sevilla vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions.

-Mais monsieur je suis parfaitement apte à travailler.

-Je ne pense pas. Vous êtes sous le coup d'une malédiction. Non mais regardez vous. Rien que dans les cinq dernières minutes j'ai reçu des plaintes parce que vous avez terrorisé la moitié du ministère !

Klabund sembla se calmer.

-Ecoutez Black, je sais que cette situation ne doit pas être…facile à vivre, alors profiter de votre repos forcé pour trouver un moyen de vous débarrasser de cette malédiction. Potter, vous restez le garde du corps de Black jusqu'à ce que plus aucun danger ne le menace c'est clair ?

-Limpide chef, lui répondis James.

-Black ?

-Bien chef.

Klabund nous fit signe de partir. Pendant notre trajet pour sortir du ministère je ne desserrais pas les dents. J'étais tellement énervé que j'avais peur de siffler de nouveaux.

-Bon Sirius qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Aucune idée.

-Allez viens on va boire un verre au chaudron, ça te fera du bien.

Ils s'installèrent à une place loin des regards.

-Tu sais, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de rompre la malédiction qu'elle t'a lancé. Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit exactement ?

-Que je ne retrouverais pas mon apparence normale avant que la personne que j'aime ne soit amoureuse de moi aussi.

-Mince, là c'est mort. Quoique tu peux toujours tomber amoureux là, ça marcherais non ?

Sirius ne répondit rien et essaya de ne pas croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation.

-Sirius, demanda James en l'étudiant. Non c'est pas vrai tu es amoureux !

James se rembrunit d'un coup.

-Pitié dit moi que ce n'est pas de Beth.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Je n'éprouve rien pour elle a part de la haine pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.

-Tu me rassures, reprit-t-il avec un sourire. Mais c'est merveilleux on va pouvoir te débarrasser de cette malédiction ! Qui aurait cru que toi tu serais amoureux, alors que tu passes ton temps à fuir les relations sérieuses. Alors c'est qui ?

-James ça ne sert a rien. Ok, que je sois amoureux de quelqu'un ne change rien à ma situation ok !

-Mais enfin bien sur que si ! Voyons qu'elle fille pourrait te résister ?

Il lança un regard critique à son meilleur ami.

-Bon c'est vrai que la actuellement tu n'es pas au top niveau mais dès que la fille sera qu'elle a Sirius Black en face d'elle, elle ne pourra pas résister.

-Laisse tomber d'accord. Même si j'étais mourrant elle ne voudrait pas m'aider.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle me déteste !

Sirius prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il tourna la tête pour voir s'il n'avait déranger personne en hurlant.

-Elle te déteste ? Impossible toutes les filles à Poudlard étaient folle de toi, reprit James en tentant de faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Enfin a part Althéa Finns.

D'un coup il perdit son grand sourire et lança un regard incertain à Sirius.

-Attend ne me dit pas que… C'est elle ? La fille que tu aimes ?

Sirius hocha la tête a contre cœur. Il n'aimait pas trop que son secret soit découvert. Il le gardait précieusement pour lui depuis près de cinq ans.

-A ba mon vieux là c'est sur que t'es maudit pour l'éternité, lui dit James avec un air désolé.

Sirius ne répondit rien et finit son whisky d'une traite.


	2. Chapter 2

Métamorphose 2

Le lendemain James vint me chercher vers 9 heures. Je grognais, hier nous avions passer l'après midi à boire. J'avais un peu trop forcé, résultat j'avais un mal de tête.

-Allez vient mon vieux, on va aller enquêter sur Althéa. Tu vas devoir mettre toutes les chances de ton côté si tu veux la séduire.

-Pourquoi faire, elle ne va pas tomber amoureuse de moi. Pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait pendant notre scolarité.

-Peut être mais ça ne coûte rien de récolter des informations sur elle pour que tu évites les bourdes. Et ça ne coute rien non plus d'essayer. Au pire tu reste dans ton état actuelle, au mieux tu retrouve ton apparence et en plus tu as la fille de tes rêves. Et puis si je me souviens bien Althéa était une fille foncièrement gentille. Elle pourrait t'aider.

-Y a peu de chance.

Sirius n'était pas vraiment convaincu par la stratégie de James mais il le suivit quand même. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de passer sa journée à observer Althéa. Il le faisait déjà de temps en temps, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Elle habitait dans une petite maison proche du centre ville et elle louait une boutique dans l'une des rues du chemin de traverse. Elle avait toujours été douée en potion et à la fin de notre scolarité elle avait ouvert une boutique ou elle confectionnait des potions pour ceux qui avait la flemme de les faire.

-Bon il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ! A l'école tu te moquais toujours d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, à un moment j'ai remarqué qu'elle me plaisait et c'est tout.

-C'est tout, lui demanda James, ahurit

-Oui c'est tout. C'est pareil que pour toi et Lily.

-Euh non pas tout a fait. Lily et moi on ne se prenait pas la tête comme ça. Alors qu'entre toi et Althéa c'était la guerre.

-Vous n'étiez pas franchement de grand ami tous les deux. Lui répondit Sirius en lui faisant un petit sourire sarcastique.

-Tiens regarde la voilà, dit James en lui indiquant la maison d'Althéa.

Sirius se tourna d'un coup pour l'observer. Elle était encore couverte d'un épais manteau, d'une grosse écharpe et d'un bonnet. Elle avait toujours été frileuse, se souvint-il avec un petit sourire. Ils la suivirent le long des rues jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans sa petite boutique sur le chemin de traverse. De ce qu'ils avaient pu en voir, il y avait plusieurs plantes dans le fond de la boutique et des fioles tout le long des murs. La pièce avait l'air lumineuse et propre ce qui était étonnant pour une boutique de potion.

La journée était froide mais ensoleillé. Althéa aimait se rendre à son travail à pied, ça lui permettait de se décontracter. Elle étouffa un bâillement. Se lever en pleine nuit pour cueillir de l'Archélia il y avait deux jours l'avait fatigué. Elle n'avait jamais eu un bon sommeil depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait.

Une fois arrivé dans sa petite boutique, elle retira toutes ses couches de vêtement. Elle adorait sa boutique de potion qui lui permettait de vivre de sa passion. Au début, les gens étaient assez septiques. Après tout n'importe qui pouvait faire une potion, on avait tous suivit des cours. Mais finalement beaucoup préféraient venir dans sa boutique plutôt que de s'embêter à faire eux même leur potion.

Ses parents avaient dû l'aider pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir son magasin et comme elle n'avait aucun endroit ou s'installer, ils lui avaient laissé leur maison dans le centre ville. Ils avaient déménager dans le nord de l'écosse comme ils en avaient toujours rêvé.

Elle se sentait parfois un peu seule. Même souvent, depuis que John était partie. Pensée à lui, à la façon dont il l'avait quitté sans la moindre explication ça lui faisait encore mal.

Non elle devait se ressaisir, elle avait déjà suffisamment pleuré. Ça faisait plus d'un mois maintenant et elle devait passer à autre chose. Elle se rendit dans l'arrière boutique. Plusieurs chaudrons frémissant s'y trouvaient. Elle inspira l'odeur des différentes potions pour se donner du courage.

Elle passa l'heure suivante à s'occuper de ses potions. Elles en finissaient certaines et les mettait en fiole, elle en commençait d'autre. Une fois finit elle se redressa en se frottant les mains. Elle lança un coup d'œil à ses ingrédients. Il commençait à lui en manquer, elle eut un petit sourire, elle devrait passer chez Martha pour faire le plein.

Elle adorait s'y rendre et bavarder avec elle. Martha avait toujours des histoires croustillantes à raconter et elle lui envoyait beaucoup de client.

La porte de sa boutique s'ouvrit pour laisser place à madame Stug une de ses clientes régulières. C'était une adorable grand-mère d'environ quatre vingt ans.

-Bonjour madame Stug ! Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici par un temps pareille ?

-Oh bonjours ma petite Althéa. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas bien chaud ! Dite moi vous n'avez rien pour mes pauvres articulations, avec ce froid j'ai mal au moindre mouvement !

-Oui bien sur attendez je vais aller vous chercher ça !

Althéa alla chercher un pot sur l'étagère gauche, elle faisait aussi des gels et des mélanges. Dans le monde moldu, on aurait pu dire qu'elle tenait une pharmacie.

-Tenez, c'est un onguent à base de basilic, d'eucalyptus, un peu de belladone et de la gaulthérie. Vous en mettez deux fois par jour et hop vos douleurs disparaîtront comme par magie.

-Oh merci ma petite vous êtes vraiment adorable. Vous devez faire des ravages dans le cœur des hommes quand vous leur souriez comme ça. !

Althéa lui rendit un sourire crispé.

-Non pas vraiment madame Stug.

-Comment ça ? Mais avec votre physique et votre sourire magnifique vous êtes ravissante. Si personne ne vous fait la cour c'est que les jeunes hommes d'aujourd'hui sont encore plus bête que ceux de mon époque et vous pouvez me croire il n'était déjà pas très futé.

Althéa hocha la tête et prit l'expression distante qu'elle arborait quand elle souhaitait écourter les conversations avec ses clients. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur sa vie sentimentale qui était catastrophique. Elle avait passé toutes ses années scolaires seule, aucuns garçons ne l'approchaient ou ne lui adressaient la parole pour tenter de la séduire.

Elle adressa un sourire lointain à madame Stug et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Après son départ elle enfila sa veste et son bonnet et elle partit d'un bon pas pour rejoindre la boutique de Martha. Elle pénétra dans sa boutique au bout de dix minutes de marche.

Martha était une petite femme assez forte qui avait toujours le sourire. Elle tenait un magasin de fourniture magique caché dans un des recoins du chemin de traverse. Peu de gens le connaissaient et Martha jugeait que c'était tout aussi bien. Elle préférait que son commerce ne soit fréquenté que par une poignée d'habitués.

-Ah Al ma chérie ! Entre, entre justement je trouvais que tu n'étais pas venu me voir depuis un petit moment.

-Juste depuis une semaine Martha, lui répondit Althéa en venant lui faire la bise.

-Qu'est ce que je disais, c'est bien trop long. Installe toi je vais nous faire une bonne tasse de thé. Tu à l'air gelée ma pauvre et enlève moi cette énorme manteau tu me donnes froid, s'écria Martha en se dirigeant vers le fond de son magasin.

Althéa se débarrassa de son manteau et s'installa sur l'un des sièges en fasse de la cheminé. Martha revint avec deux tasses fumantes. Elle en tendit une à son amie et s'installa en face d'elle.

-Alors raconte moi un peu ta semaine, quel client bizarre as-tu eu ?

-Pas grand-chose, madame Stug vient de passer, elle s'est demandée pourquoi j'étais toujours seule.

-Peuh cette vieille pie, c'est une véritable mêle tout, elle lui lança un regard acéré. Ne me dit pas que tu te languis encore de cette pourriture de John ?

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi il est partit comme ça du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication. La vieille il disait m'aimer, que j'étais la femme de sa vie. Et le lendemain plus rien, il était partit.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon chou, tu vas trouver quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que ce salaud.

-J'en doute, John est le premier homme à s'être intéressé jamais à moi.

-Oh voyons, ce n'est pas parce que ce type là, comment il s'appelle déjà, t'as pourri ta scolarité et à fait en sorte qu'aucun garçon ne s'approche de toi que personne ne voudra de toi. Enfin tu es joli comme tout ! Et puis tu sais je suis sur qu'en fait beaucoup était amoureux de toi mais qu'aucun n'osait l'avouer.

Althéa grimaça à l'évocation de son cauchemar personnelle, dire qu'elle détestait Black était un euphémisme. Elle le haissait de toutes les fibres de son être. Elle faisait tout son possible depuis deux ans pour l'oublier. Elle ne répondait jamais aux invitations de Lily ou du peu de personne qu'elle fréquentait a Poudlard de peur qu'il soit là. Elle redoutait même de le croiser dans la rue. Qu'elle voit une chevelure ébène dans la rue, et elle changeait de direction directement.

Elle se secoua et orienta la discutions sur un autre sujet. Elles passèrent la demi heure suivant à parler de tout et de rien.

-Bon il va falloir que j'y aille si je veux gagner ma croûte.

-Ok ma grande, dis moi de quoi tu as besoin.

-De poudre de valériane, de racine de mandragore…

Althéa ressortit de la boutique de Martha avec les bras charger de paquet. Elle avait refait le plein de fourniture en tout genre. Elle avait surtout de quoi faire des potions pour le sommeil, de beauté et aussi des filtres d'amour. Au début elle se refusait à en vendre mais face à la demande et à ses factures qui s'entassait elle avait dû se résigner. Elle ne fabriquait pas d'amortentia, juste quelque filtre qui pouvait aider la personne à bien se faire voir de l'élu de son cœur.

Elle prit la direction de sa boutique. Il lui sembla voir deux silhouettes se fondre dans l'ombre. Elle s'arrêta pour observer la ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais elle ne vit rien qui clochait.

La fin de la matinée fut tranquille, elle passait la plupart de son temps à ranger ses ingrédients, à s'occuper de ses potions. Quelques clients vinrent la déranger dans ses occupations. Elle mangea rapidement dans la réserve pour ne pas perdre trop de temps.

Elle était entrain de disposer ses fioles quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un client. C'était un jeune homme d'environ vingt cinq ans, blond avec un air mutin.

-Bonjour, j'aurais besoin d'une potion.

-Oui, vous voulez quelle potion ?

-Euh en faite je voudrais une potion qui augmente les performances sexuelles, dit-il avec un sourire de connivence.

Althéa hésita entre la crise de rire et la stupeur totale. Une potion pour augmenter les performances sexuelles ? Non mais il se croyait ou ? Dans un bouiboui chinois ou l'on vendait de la corne de rhinocéros comme aphrodisiaque.

-Désolée mais on ne vend pas de potion dans se genre.

-Ah bon d'accord, c'est que vous voyez j'ai une soirée de prévu avec pas mal d'amie et je veux être sur de tenir le coup.

C'était difficile de se retenir de rire. Elle allait avoir quelque chose à raconter à Martha lors de sa prochaine visite.

A la nuit tombée, elle ferma boutique et prit le chemin de sa maison. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être suivit. Une fois chez elle, elle s'enferma dans sa maison en double tour.

James réprima un bâillement, il commençait à changer de tic. Lui et Sirius avait suivit Althéa pendant toute la journée. A part qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps dans sa boutique ou à parler avec cette vendeuse de fourniture, il n'avait pas appris grand chose.

Il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes

-Je vais aller lui parler. Ce sera mieux si je la prépare mentalement avant qu'elle ne te voie.

-Non ! Je te dis qu'elle ne voudra jamais m'aider.

-Hé bien on ne sera jamais si on ne tente pas et puis tu risques quoi ? Au pire tu resteras coincé sous cette forme.

James laissa un Sirius maugréant, il frappa à la porte. Au bout de quelque seconde la porte s'ouvrit. Althéa eut un temps d'arrêt en le voyant.

-James ?

-Salut Althéa, je peux entrer ?

Elle lui lança un regard hésitant puis secoua doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout il avait souvent ri avec les autres des blagues douteuses que lui infligeait Sirius. Elle le dévisagea.

-Pourquoi tu es la ?

-J'ai un…service à te demander, lui dit-il mal à l'aise.

-C'est a propos de Lily et du bébé, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

James fronça les sourcils, il l'avait oublié mais c'est vrai que Lily et Althéa étaient amis.

-Non Lily va très bien. En faite si je suis là c'est à propos de Sirius, il à besoin de ton aide.

James avait a peine finit sa phrase que la porte se referma devant son nez. Il resta interdit pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Sirius le rejoigne.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas entendre parler de moi, lui dit-il avec amertume.

-J'avoue que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'elle me claque la porte au nez dès que j'ai prononcé ton nom.

James raccompagna Sirius chez lui. Ils étaient tout les deux déçus. Surtout que sans elle Sirius passerait le reste de ses jours dans la peau d'une horrible gargouille à moins qu'il arrive à mettre la main sur Beth.

-Bon demain on passera voir Klabund pour savoir si il a du nouveau.

-Ok, aller passe une bonne soirée mon vieux et embrasse Lily de ma part.

James rentra chez lui en soupirant, comme quoi les bonnes habitudes avait la vie dure.

-Mon amour qu'est ce qui se passe ?

James s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant de plus belle. Lily vint s'assoire a coté de lui.

-On a passé notre journée en filature et c'était chiant.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez à surveiller quelqu'un ? Vous n'êtes plus en service.

-Oui mais là c'était en rapport avec la malédiction de Sirius.

-Vous avez retrouvé cette Beth, demanda Lily avec espoir en lui prenant le bras.

-Non, en faite figure toi que Sirius est amoureux.

-Impossible ! s'écria Lily avec incrédulité. Sirius amoureux, notre Sirius. Mais de qui ?

-C'est la que ça devient encore plus bizarre. Ou marrant. Il est amoureux d'Althéa.

-Pardon ! Althéa ? On parle bien de Althéa Finns mon amie ? Mais il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer d'elle à Poudlard.

-Je sais ? Comme quoi le destin à un sens de l'humour particulier. C'est bien elle qui pourrait rompre la malédiction de Beth. Du coup on à passé notre journée à l'espionner et ce soir j'ai été lui parler. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je mentionne Sirius et là elle m'a claqué la porte au nez.

-Elle a fait ça ? Pourtant ça ne lui ressemble pas. Quoique quand il s'agit de Sirius ses réactions sont assez violentes. Et impressionnantes. Tu veux que je lui parle ? Elle m'écoutera peut être.

James lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Bien sur ! Sirius est mon ami et puis imagine si la malédiction est brisée, nos deux amis seraient heureux ensemble.

-Je crois que tu es un peu trop optimiste mon cœur. Si elle accepte déjà de rencontrer Sirius ce serait formidable.

Althéa venait de finir sa potion de felix felicis. Elle travaillait dessus depuis plus de six mois. Elle poussa un soupire de contentement en observant la potion dorée qui crépitait joyeusement dans son chaudron. C'était plus un défi personnel qu'un article de vente.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle se tourna vers son nouveau client avec un sourire poli. Qui se transforma en vrai sourire quand elle vit qui venait de passer sa porte.

-Lily ! Mais dit donc c'est quoi ce ventre bien rond ?

-Salut Al, oui tu as vu, ce petit gars me rend énorme, j'ai l'impression d'être une baleine qu'on a lâché dans les rues de Londres. Et j'ai les jambes qui gonflent, de vrais poteaux !

-Ah si tu veux j'ai quelque chose pour tes jambes.

Elle partit dans sa réserve pour revenir avec un pot contenant un gel d'une couleur légèrement bleuté.

-Tiens ça va te stimuler la circulation et tes jambes grossiront moins.

-Oh merci, tu es vraiment un amour. Je te dois combien ?

-Rien du tout ! Mais dit moi dans ton état, c'est vraiment prudent de sortir. On dirait que tu vas accoucher à n'importe quel moment.

-Oh ! On dirait James, je suis enceinte, pas handicapée !

-D'accord, alors dit moi pourquoi tu es là. Bien que j'ai la sensation que ta visite soit lié a la visite de ton mari hier soir.

-Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une raison pour venir te voir, déclara Lily en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle soutint le regard d'Althéa pendant quelque instant puis poussa un soupir.

-Ok, c'est vrai. Je suis venu te voir pour te parler de James et Sirius.

Elle leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Empêchant Althéa de se lancer dans une de ses tirades sur Sirius.

-Attend avant de te fâcher ! Je suis parfaitement au courant de l'enfer que t'as fait vivre Sirius et même parfois James quand on était au collège. Crois moi je ne serais pas venu si ce n'était pas important.

-Très bien, je t'écoute, soupira Althéa.

-Pour faire bref, Sirius à reçu une malédiction au cour d'une de ses patrouilles et il a besoin de ton aide pour la lever.

Althéa la dévisagea pendant un moment. Lily ne semblait pas se moquer d'elle.

-Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de moi. Il y a plein de médicomage à Sainte Mangouste qui sont bien plus doués pour faire une potion antidote.

-Le problème c'est que les médicomages ne possèdent pas toutes tes connaissances en potion. Il n'y a que toi qui peux l'aider.

-Franchement même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde je ne vois pas trop quoi faire. Il y à bien quelque plante qui pourraient marcher mais de là à briser une malédiction.

Lily poussa un petit soupire découragé avec de se mettre à rire doucement.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Toi ! Al on n'a pas besoin de tes potions !

-Mais alors en quoi je peux aider ?

-Je crois que ce serait mieux si Sirius te l'annonçait lui-même.

Althéa se rembrunit immédiatement. Revoir Sirius non merci ! Lily dut percevoir son changement d'attitude car son expression se radoucit.

-Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, qu'on te demande beaucoup mais accepte au moins de le rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ? Si la situation était inversée lui il ne me viendrait pas en aide.

-Al tu n'es pas comme Sirius, justement prouve lui que tu es au dessus de tout ça maintenant et que ça ne te touche plus. En plus il n'est plus le même depuis notre sortie de Poudlard.

-Quoi tu veux dire que ce n'est plus le petit con, arrogant et imbu de lui-même qui aimait se moquer, parfois méchamment des autres ?

Lily partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Pas tout à fait. Imbu de lui-même ? On ne doit pas connaître le même Sirius. Quoi ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je t'accorde que parfois il jouait un peu avec son physique mais la plupart du temps il évitait les filles. Il faisait le macho sur de lui pour les tenir a distance.

Althéa n'en était pas vraiment convaincu mais elle ne dit rien.

-Alors tu acceptes de le rencontrer ? demanda Lily avec espoir.

Althéa réfléchis pendant un long moment. Une part d'elle voulait refuser tout net, mais l'autre part d'elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir aider. Elle finit par soupirer bruyamment.

-Très bien, accepta-t-elle.

-Merci ! Althéa tu es vraiment génial ! s'écria Lily en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais juste une visite, je ne promets pas de l'aider. Je verrais si j'accepte une fois qu'on m'aura tout expliqué. C'est clair ?

-Limpide ! Passe ce soir à la maison pour le dîné, ce sera moins formel.

-Très bien.

Lily finit par partir. Althéa ferma la boutique et s'enferma dans l'arrière salle. Elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore fourré.

Sirius tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas travaillé et ne rien faire le rendait fou. James poussa un long soupire. Il était assis dans un des fauteuils dans son salon.

Eux deux étaient enfermés dans l'appartement de Sirius depuis ce matin. Depuis que James était venu le chercher. Mais Sirius n'avait pas envie de sortir. Il en avait plus qu'assez de son apparence, de devoir se cacher pour ne pas créer un mouvement de panique général.

-Ecoute je sais que tu es déçu de ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais tout n'est pas perdu. On peut retourner voir Althéa.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me déçoit James. Bon sang, c'est déjà miraculeux qu'elle ait accepté de t'adresser la parole. Ce qui me met en rogne, c'est de ne pas traquer Beth. C'est à moi de suivre sa piste et de la retrouver. Une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé, je l'obligerais à rompre sa malédiction.

-Sirius tu ne passes pas inaperçu. Beth sera tout de suite que tu la cherches et elle ne se laissera pas avoir. Il faut laisser nos collègues la trouver.

-Pendant combien de temps ? Tu sais très bien qu'ils ont des affaires plus urgentes à régler. Il y a la monté en puissance de Voldemort et toutes ses attaques. Et en plus il se prive de deux aurores, s'énerva-t-il.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais à ce moment là un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre. Il se leva pour aller lui ouvrit la fenêtre et prendre la lettre accrocher à sa patte.

Sirius regarda d'un mauvais œil le volatile qui osait l'interrompre dans ses ruminations. James poussa une exclamation de joie.

-Siri mon chou fait toi beau parce que ce soir on à de la visite !

-Comment ça, grogna Sirius en faisant un rictus.

-Figure toi que ma femme est un génie. Elle a réussi à convaincre Althéa de venir manger chez nous ce soir et de te rencontrer.

Sirius se dit que s'assoire serait vraiment une bonne idée là. Elle avait accepté de le rencontrer, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

-Comment Lily a fait ? demanda-t-il sincèrement surpris.

-Tu connais Lily quand elle veut quelque chose elle l'obtient quitte à jouer avec la corde sensible. En tout cas tu lui dois une fière chandelle.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Elle doit tomber amoureuse de moi ! Regarde moi ! Avec mon apparence normale ce serait déjà difficile mais comme ça c'est sur qu'elle ne pourra jamais m'aimer.

-Alors montre lui ta personnalité géniale. Montre lui le Sirius que Remus, Peter, Lily et moi nous connaissons. Allez fait toi beau.

Se faire beau était assez difficile. En plus de toute la panoplie dont il avait hérité avec la malédiction ses cheveux avaient commençait à devenir gras et à lui coller au crâne. Il c'était lancé plusieurs sort pour essayer d'avoir l'air un peu moins plâtreux. Sirius avait enfilé un pull en laine noire et un jean.

Ils arrivèrent dans la maison du couple, Lily les accueillit sur le pas de la porte.

-Ah vous êtes là, ça tombe bien ! Althéa va arriver dans trois heures et j'ai besoin d'aide pour nettoyer la maison et faire le dîner.

-Mon cœur la maison n'a pas besoin d'être nettoyer, l'informa James.

-Si, je n'arrive plus à la nettoyer avec mon ventre qui devient de plus en plus gros. En plus j'ai deux trois choses à dire à Sirius à propos d'Althéa.

Sirius haussa un sourcil en signe de surprise mais il garda le silence et suivit ses deux amis à l'intérieur. Lui et James passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi a récurer la maison comme Lily le voulait.

-Sirius, l'interpella Lily.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la future maman. Elle était assise dans le canapé et lui montrait la place à coter d'elle. Sirius vint s'y assoire avec circonspection. Il gardait un souvenir douloureux de la fois ou il s'était assis sur ses ailes.

-James m'a raconter pour Althéa, lui dit-elle doucement. Vous êtes tout les deux mes amis alors je veux être sur que tu es sérieux avec elle.

-Lily regarde moi bien. Est-ce que tu crois que je serais ici si je ne l'étais pas ? Je sais que je lui ai pourrit la vie, et crois moi quand je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier. Je suis passé de fille en fille et je me suis montré encore plus odieux avec elle mais rien n'a changé.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé…

Elle s'interrompit cherchant ses mots.

-De lui parler de mes sentiments, d'arranger les choses entre nous et de sortir avec elle ?

-Oui.

-C'était déjà trop tard à ce moment là. Enfin Lily tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas envie de me voir. Pour elle je pourrais être mort ça ne changerais rien, elle en serait même heureuse.

-Mais tu n'es plus le même ! Avant tu étais encore un gamin qui s'amusait des autres mais le Sirius de maintenant vaux tellement plus et je suis sur que si tu avais essayé tu aurais réussi. Tu es très têtu et quand tu décides quelque chose tu fais tout pour l'avoir.

Sirius émit un petit rire.

-Tu peux parler ! De nous tous c'est toi la plus têtue.

Lily lui adressa un petit sourire ravi et posa une main compatissante sur son bras.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Althéa finira par tomber sous ton charme. Ça prendra peut être un peu de temps c'est tout.

-Si elle accepte déjà de me parler sans s'enfuir ou m'en coller une ce sera un miracle, plaisanta Sirius avec aigreur.

-Ça ne dépend que de toi.


	3. Chapter 3

Métamorphose 3

La nuit était tomber bien trop vite au goût d'Althéa qui ferma sa boutique à contre cœur. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter l'invitation de Lily. Plus les heures passaient et plus elle sentait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais trop tard elle avait donné sa parole et elle n'était pas le genre de personne à revenir dessus.

Elle transplana à quelque minute du domicile de son amie. Elle aurait pu arriver plus près mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y être tout de suite. Marcher lui permit de s'éclaircir les idées.

Si on lui avait dit il y a seulement deux jours qu'elle allait de son plein grès rendre visite à Sirius, elle aurait bien rigolée. Elle sentit un flot de bile remonter dans sa gorge. Elle se souvenait encore de toutes les fois ou il avait saccagé ses affaires, versé des ingrédients interdits dans ses potions, des insultes et sortilèges qu'il lui lançait.

Elle arriva bien trop vite à son goût devant la maison des Potter. Elle n'y était jamais allée. La maison avait l'air d'être une agréable petite chaumière chaleureuse. Althéa prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle avança droit sur la porte, au moment ou elle sonnait elle entendit des éclats de voix.

-James vite je crois que mon soufflet est près, attention en le sortant du four. Sirius laisse cette plante la ou elle est !

Les conversations se turent. Althéa n'était pas rassuré par le silence qui s'ensuivit. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et une envie irrépressible de s'enfuir en courant. La porte s'ouvrit sur un James souriant. Lily arrivait plus lentement derrière lui. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire de bienvenue.

-Althéa rentre tu vas mourir de froid dehors ! James ne reste pas planté là !

James lui adressa un regard remplit de lassitude. Lily avait toujours cette attitude de tyran qui la caractérisait à Poudlard.

-Althéa, maintenant que tu es là Lily va enfin arrêter de nous tyranniser, plaisanta-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et entra dans la maison. James la débarrassa de son épais manteau ainsi que de ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet. . Ils la conduisirent dans un salon chaleureux où brûlait un bon feu. Elle s'y précipita presque, et étendit ses mains gelées.

Lily arriva près d'elle en lui tendant un verre de jus de fruit.

-Hum, jus de pêche mon préféré, s'extasia Althéa après en avoir but une gorgé.

-Oui on s'est souvenue que tu en raffolais à Poudlard. Viens donc t'assoire, lui proposa Lily en désignant l'un des fauteuils.

Althéa s'y assis prudemment, elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Elle toussota un peu.

-Bon, maintenant que je suis là, si vous me parliez un peu de…Sirius, dit-elle avec difficulté. D'ailleurs ou est-il ?

-Oh il est partit se changer, s'exclama Lily. Figure toi qu'il changeait de place une de mes plantes, pour installer ton fauteuil plus près de la cheminée, quand tu as sonnée. Le pauvre à sursauté et à renversé ma plante sur lui. Du coup il est plein de résine.

-Ah.

Althéa se frappa mentalement, elle aurait au moins pu trouver une meilleure répartie. Elle était gênée par le silence qui régnait entre eux.

Soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas précipité dans les escaliers. Il y eu un gros bruit suivit d'une bordée de juron.

-Ah je crois que c'est Sirius, il a dû se prendre la lampe encore, l'informa James en rigolant presque.

Althéa se leva le cœur battant, ça y est le moment tant redouté arrivait. Elle allait revoir Sirius. Lily vint lui prendre la main.

-Il faut que tu saches que la malédiction a légèrement altéré son apparence.

Althéa tourna la tête pour dévisager son amie. Lily lui lança un sourire d'excuse en réponse au reproche informulé d'Althéa. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop comment elle allait réagir face a son ancien tortionnaire. Le frapper peut être, prendre la fuite suremment.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur une grande silhouette sombre. Il fallut un moment à Althéa pour assimiler la « chose » qu'elle voyait à son pire ennemi. Elle éclata de rire. Le couple Potter la dévisageait avec incompréhension quand à Sirius il ne semblait pas heureux de provoquer son hilarité.

Un sifflement s'échappa de sa gorge et il se rembrunit, ce qui augmenta l'hilarité de la jeune femme. Elle réussit à se reprendre et essuya les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux. Alors c'était ça la fameuse malédiction. Sirius Black avait été transformé en une sorte de gargouille. Pour être franche si elle n'avait pas été aussi stressée elle aurait pu le trouver effrayant.

-Désolée, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. C'est juste que…il y à une justice dans l'univers finalement !

-Ravi de voir que je te fais rire, siffla Sirius en serrant les dents.

La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran. Il n'avait pas changé autant que Lily avait bien voulut lui faire croire, se dit Althéa. Même avec un physique aussi peu avantageux il parvenait à rester aussi arrogant et sarcastique. Par contre sa voix était différente. Elle se souvenais d'une belle voix grave, remplit d'arrogance, pas de cet eboulement de roche.

James toussota, et ils reportèrent leurs attentions sur lui.

-Et si on s'asseyait tous pour discuter calmement, proposa-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent chacun place. Lily et James dans le grand canapé, Althéa se rassit dans son fauteuil. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul fauteuil qui malheureusement se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Sirius s'y installa. Althéa put ainsi voir qu'il avait une queue. Elle eut du mal à se retenir de rire. Autre détail bizarre, sa queue s'agitait dans tout les sens. Elle se mit à repenser à moustache le chat de sa grand-mère qui faisait pareil quand elle s'amusait à l'embêter.

-Est-ce que vous voulez un apéritif, proposa Lily en une vaine tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Non merci, lui répondirent-ils en cœur.

Althéa dévisageais Sirius tout en réfléchissant. Celui ou celle qui lui avait jeté ce sort avait de sacrée connaissance, elle n'aimerait pas le croiser dans une ruelle sombre. Le jeune homme vrilla son regard cramoisi sur elle. Elle détourna le regard.

-Donc d'après Lily tu as été maudit et tu as besoin de mon aide pour…ne plus ressembler à ça.

Sirius hocha la tête. Althéa attendit la suite patiemment puis soupira quand il continua à la regarder avec ses yeux rouges.

-Ok, vous allez m'expliquer en quoi consiste cette malédiction et pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ou on va rester là à se regarder tout les quatre jusqu'à ce que Merlin revienne à la vie, s'écria-t-elle.

Sirius esquissa un sourire qui le fit ressembler à un vieux pruneau.

-Toujours aussi impatiente, pour résumer la situation nous espionnions une femme suspectée d'être une partisane de Voldemort, elle a compris ce qu'on faisait et a décidé de se venger. Elle m'a maudit, je suis condamné à garder cette apparence pour le reste de mes jours.

Althéa hocha la tête pensivement. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui servait une version très édulcorée de la vérité. James jeta un regard lourd à Sirius, ce qui confirma le pressentiment de la jeune fille.

-Attendez, si ce que vous dite est vrai dans ce cas la pourquoi Il n'y a que lui qui sois atteint par une malédiction. Et mon rôle dans tout ça ?

-La malédiction peut être brisé à condition que la personne qui me déteste le plus tombe amoureuse de moi, lâcha Sirius.

Althéa se leva d'un bond.

-Pardon ? Il faudrait que moi je tombe amoureuse de toi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Après tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre, tu me demandes non seulement de t'aider mais en plus de tomber amoureuse de toi. L'homme que je déteste le plus sur cette terre. Le petit con arrogant qui à fait de moi la risée de Poudlard.

-Al calme toi. Tenta Lily

-Que je me calme ? Tu me demandes a moi de ma calmer Lily ? Tu as oublié que tout le monde s'écartait pour ne pas me toucher dans les couloirs ? Que personne ne voulait s'assoire ou travailler avec moi en cours ? Qu'aucun garçon ne m'adressait la parole de peur qu'on ne l'accuse d'avoir un faible pour moi ? Qu'il n'y avait que trois personne qui osait être mes amis.

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié mais…

-Mais rien !

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Sirius.

-Et tout ça à cause de toi. Je rentrais chez moi en pleure, je suppliais mes parents pour ne pas retourner à Poudlard.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Sirius en relevant la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement, j'étais jeune et débile et te rabaisser me faisait me sentir plus important.

Althéa le regarda froidement.

-Tu peux te les garder tes excuses j'en ai pas besoin pour vivre. Mais tu peux toujours courir pour que je t'aide. Je suis plus encline a félicité la personne qui t'as maudite plutôt que de t'aider.

Althéa sortit de la pièce, récupéra son manteau et sortit de la maison. Elle entendait Lily l'appeler, lui dire de revenir mais elle ne l'écouta pas et transplana dans sa maison ou elle s'effondra pour pleurer.

Revoir Sirius, revivre tout ses mauvais souvenirs c'était trop pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle ne le voulait pas. Ce type ne méritait même pas sa pitié. Après tout il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

La maison était plongée dans le silence depuis le départ précipité d'Althéa et de Sirius. James se leva pour rejoindre sa femme dans la cuisine. Elle jetait le repas qu'ils avaient cuisiné toute l'après midi. Lily pleurait à chaude larme en se lamentant sur son repas et sur le désastre de cette soirée.

James lui prit le plat des mains et la posa sur la table. Lily tourna son visage baigné de larme vers lui.

-Quand je pense…à tout le travail…quel gâchis…

James attira Lily contre lui.

-Chut je sais, lui murmura-t-il en la berçant. Je sais que tu avais placé beaucoup d'espoir dans ce repas. On lui en a demandé trop, pas vrai ? Si il n'y avait pas eu d'implication émotionnelle elle aurait accepté ?

Lily acquiesça en reniflant.

-J'aurais aimé que…se passe différemment…jamais vu Al comme ça.

-Moi aussi mon cœur j'aurais aimé que ça ce passe différemment pour Sirius mais on savait toi et moi que les chances étaient contre lui tu es d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ?

-Mais je ne pleure pas ! C'est les hormones. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, lui reprocha-t-elle.

James se mit à rire. Son raisonnement était bizarre mais il l'aimait pour ça.

-C'est ça moque toi de ta femme enceinte. Tu penses que ça ira pour Sirius ?

-Je ne sais pas, il avait l'air mal quand il est partit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de trouver son appartement dans un sacré état demain. Il va se saouler au whisky pur feu. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est Althéa elle avait l'air bouleversé en partant. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'on avait pu la blesser à ce point quand on était enfant.

-C'était ça votre problème a l'époque, vous ne pensiez à rien. Juste à rire sur le moment mais vos blagues ne faisait pas rire ceux qui en étaient victime.

-Je m'en rend compte, lui répondit doucement James en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Sirius rentra dans son appartement à l'aube. Après le fiasco du dîné de la veille il avait été courir pour se vider la tête. Il s'était retrouver accroupit dans une foret incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il avait alors prit son apparence canidé, mais même là la malédiction le poursuivait. Il n'avait plus rien d'un chien noir. Ses ailes le suivait sous cette forme, ses yeux restaient rouge et son pelage avait pris une teinte grise semblable à celle de sa peau.

Il avait alors hurler sa rage contre cette foutue malédiction, contre Althéa pour l'avoir repousser, contre lui pour être tomber amoureux d'elle mais surtout pour avoir été un telle crétin avec elle.

Il aurait pu arranger les choses entre eux quand il s'était rendu compte que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle changeaient. Il aurait pu se montrer plus gentil, arrêter ses blagues, devenir son ami peut être. Au lieu de ça, il avait continué, il était devenu plus mauvais. Il voulait étouffer les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle en se prouvant qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre fille.

Il avait réussi à convaincre tout le monde sauf lui. Quand certain garçon avait commencé a la trouver attirante, il avait fait son possible pour qu'aucun ne l'approche. Il n'en était pas fier du tout, parce que maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait ruiner sa confiance en elle.

Il avait finit par ce calmer par la laisser tranquille quand plus aucun homme n'avait manifester l'envie de lui parler.

Il savait très bien qu'il ne la méritait pas alors il n'avait pas tenté de l'approcher. Il avait trop peur qu'elle le repousse, comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

Il se mit dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il fut réveillé quelque heure plus tard par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il se leva en maugréant. Il allait tuer celui qui osait le déranger.

-Quoi ! Hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

James eu un mouvement de recul face à sa mauvaise humeur.

-Salut vieux, j'étais venu…pour savoir comment tu allais lui dit James en pesant bien ses mots.

Sirius lui claqua violement la porte au nez, écorchant ladite porte au passage. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir son meilleur ami pour le moment. En faite il ne voulait plus voir personne jusqu'a la fin de sa vie. James s'invita dans son appartement.

-Je suis rassuré, j'avais peur que tu passes ta mauvaise humeur sur tes meubles.

-James si tu ne t'en va pas c'est sur toi que je vais passer ma mauvaise humeur, grogna Sirius.

-Hé doucement !

James leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Sirius je suis ton ami tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui c'est passé hier je suis là.

-Ecoute je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ce qui c'est passé hier. J'ai eu tord d'espérer quand elle a accepter de venir mais maintenant c'est bon je vais bien. Je vais passer le reste de ma vie sous cette apparence minable et je n'aurais que ce que je mérite tout ça parce que j'ai été incapable de bien me comporter avec la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux. Tiens d'ailleurs tu sais comment j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux d'elle ?

-Non…

-Parce que je la trouvais jolie quand elle pleurait ou quand elle était en colère contre moi. Classe hum ? Et après je me suis mit à l'observer de plus en plus et puis je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas le seul alors je l'ai rabaissé aux yeux de tous les mecs de Poudlard pour qu'aucun autre ne veuille d'elle. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a envie de tomber amoureuse d'un type comme moi ? Même moi je ne voudrais pas !

James attendit patiemment que son meilleur ami se calme. Puis il vint lui tapoter le dos pour le réconforter. C'était maladroit et grotesque mais cela anéantit Sirius et il se retrouva avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Rentre chez toi James. Va voir ta femme passe la journée avec elle, je veux être seul.

James allait protester mais en voyant son expression il se ravisa et partit d'un pas lourd vers la porte.

-Tu sais si tu lui avais dit la vérité sur la malédiction elle t'aurait peut être aidé dit-il en partant. Althéa est intelligente, elle a du comprendre que tu lui cachais quelque chose.

Sirius resta assis dans la pénombre à ruminer sa tristesse et sa colère. Il repensa à la phrase de James, il ne pouvait pas dire à Althéa que sa malédiction se lèverait si la personne dont il était amoureux l'aimait en retour. Déjà qu'elle avait piqué une crise quand il lui avait raconté ce mensonge. Alors qu'est ce que ce serait quand elle apprendrait la vérité.

Il finit par se reprendre. Il se lava en hâte s'habilla et partit en direction du ministère. Une fois là bas il s'engouffra comme un ouragan dans le bureau de Klabund.

-Black mais qu'est ce vous faite ici ? Je croyais avoir été clair. Vous êtes en congé jusqu'à nouvel ordre et vous ne devez pas venir ici. Et par Merlin ou est Potter ?

-Je l'ai semé. Je veux savoir si vous avez du nouveau à propos de Sevilla.

-Nous suivons une piste, reconnue à contrecœur le chef des aurores.

-Bien, laissez moi y participer. Je veux la retrouver !

-Croyez moi Black, je vous comprend quand vous dites vouloir nous aider à la trouver mais vous ne pouvez pas c'est contraire au règlement. On vous tiendra informé dès qu'on aura du nouveau. Maintenant retournez chez Potter !

Sirius ressortit du ministère encore plus mécontent qu'à son arrivé. Il releva sa capuche pour cacher son visage et pris la route pour aller au chemin de traverse. Il se retrouva devant la boutique d'Althéa.

Elle sortit juste au moment ou il arrivait. Sirius se figea, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.. Il vit un mouvement flou sur la droite et se précipita pour plaquer Althéa contre le mur au moment un couteau arrivait sur elle. Elle poussa un cri mélé de peur et de protestation. Sirius tourna la tête pour voir qui avait lancé l'arme mais la personne avait déjà disparut.

-Lâchez moi ! hurla-t-elle en tentant de se dégagez.

Sirius recula. Althéa se tourna pour lui faire face. Son visage se décomposa quand elle le reconnu. Sirius nota qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et des cernes violacés sous ses yeux.

-Toi…

Althéa fit mine de se débattre dans son mouvement elle remarqua le couteau qui gisait près d'eux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en se calmant.

-Tu as été attaqué, lui répondit Sirius en serrant les mâchoires une expression sinistre se peignant sur ses traits.

Il mourait d'envie de retrouver celui qui avait tenté de faire du mal à Althéa et de lui régler son compte. Il prit le bras de la jeune fille et transplana au ministère.

-Sirius mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Lâche moi !

Sirius la traîna dans tout le ministère sous les yeux ébahit des sorciers. Sa capuche était tombée ce qui expliquait pourquoi personne ne tentait de l'arrêter.

-Chef, elle a été agressée ! Nous devons la mettre sous protection tout de suite, hurla Sirius en entrant dans le bureau du chef des aurores.

-Black mais qu'est ce que vous faite ici de nouveau! Et lâchez cette jeune femme vous ressemblez à un fou.

Althéa se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne.

-Non mais tu es fou ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me traîner jusqu'ici sans me demander mon avis !

Sirius se tourna légèrement vers elle mais il ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait les joues rougit de colère et son regard brillait comme quand il l'embêtait à Poudlard. Il reporta son attention sur son supérieur.

-Il faut mettre Athée sous protection chef, elle vient de se faire agresser dans la rue. Sous mes yeux.

-Black il y a des dizaines de sorcier qui se font agresser dans la rue chaque jour, ce n'est pas une raison pour que chacun de mes agents débarquent dans mon bureau comme s'il était posséder pour réclamer qu'on mette quelqu'un sous protection.

Sirius se balança d'un pied à l'autre en jetant des regards incertains au deux autres personnes de la pièce.

-Althéa tu peux nous attendre dehors une seconde. Tu n'as qu'à raconter ce qui s'est passé à l'aurore qui est juste à droite.

Elle le foudroya pendant de longue minute. Si ses yeux avaient pu le tuer sur place il serait déjà mort. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle était belle quand elle le fusillait du regard comme ça. Elle finit par sortir en poussant une exclamation furieuse. Sirius se détendit.

-Je pense que c'est Beth qui à attaqué Althéa.

-Voyons pourquoi Sevilla agresserait cette jeune femme, elle ne la connaît même pas d'après nos informations.

-Elle ne la connaissait pas mais Althéa…comment dire, elle peut briser la malédiction que m'a lancé Beth.

Klabund parut estomaqué.

-Vous voulez dire… ?

-Oui, et elle vient d'être attaqué dans la rue après que James et moi ayons pris contact avec elle pour qu'elle m'aide.

-Vous avez vu qui l'a attaqué ? demanda Klabund la mine soucieuse.

-Non il s'est enfui avant que je puisse le voir.

Klabund se frotta pensivement le menton.

-Très bien, on va la placez sous protection. Dail se chargera de veillez sur elle.

-Si je peux me permettre, je voudrais pouvoir m'en charger. Vous avez déjà des agents qui doivent enquêter sur Beth, sans parler qu'on est débordé par les mangemorts, James qui doit me surveiller. Si c'est moi qui me charge de sa protection vous ne perdrez pas d'aurore.

Klabund hésita.

-En plus James pourra nous surveiller tout les deux si on s'installe dans une des maisons protégées qu'on à installées dans tout le pays. S'il vous plait, ajouta Sirius à mi voix.

-Bon très bien, soupira Klabund. Potter vous rendra visite tous les jours, vous vous installerez dans l'une des maisons au hasard. Je veux qu'il n'y ait que vous trois qui soyez au courant de l'endroit ou vous serez.

-Merci, s'exclama Sirius avec chaleur.

Au moment où il allait passer la porte pour rejoindre Althéa Klabund l'interpella.

-Au faite Black, dépêchez vous de la faire tombez sous votre charme qu'on puisse récupérer deux de nos agents les plus prometteurs. Oh et bonne chance pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à votre amie, vous allez en avoir besoin, s'amusa-t-il.

Sirius acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Il chercha Althéa du regard et la trouva assise à l'un des bureaux à droite. Elle parlait avec animation à Sander un sorcier d'un certain age qui lui faisait de l'œil. Il entendait confusément qu'elle parlait d'une attaque puis d'un fou qui l'aurait agressé et trainer jusqu'ici. Elle tourna soudain la tête dans sa direction.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant qu'il les rejoignait.

-Tu as finis ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle le foudroya de regard encore.

-Non, j'étais entrain de raconter à ce monsieur comment j'ai été traîné ici de force par un individu suspect, le défia-t-elle.

-Je suis sur qu'il n'a pas besoin de cette partie de l'histoire, répondit-il entre ses dents serrées. Pas vrai Dan ?

-Hum oui c'est bon Sirius, vous pouvez partir, dit-il en se tortillant sur son siège, mal a l'aise face a la nouvelle apparence de Sirius.

-Parfait, on y va.

Sirius tandis sa main à Althéa. Cette dernière l'examina avec méfiance, elle refusa de la prendre et se leva toute seule.

-''On'' désolée mais il n'y a pas de on. Je vais rentrer chez moi et prier Merlin pour ne plus jamais te revoir.

-Désolé de te décevoir mais je t'accompagne chez toi pour te protéger pendant que tu prends quelques affaires et après on ira rejoindre une maison protégée.

-Quoi ! Mais enfin pourquoi je devrais partir de chez moi ?! Et avec toi en plus !

Sirius parti en direction de la zone de transplanage.

-Hé attend ! Répond à ma question ! hurla Althéa.

Sirius réprima un sourire victorieux quand elle le suivit. Elle était curieuse, une des choses qu'il aimait chez elle. Ils arrivèrent à la zone de transplanage.

-Tu vas me répondre ?

-Quand on sera en lieux sur, lui répondit-il en la saisissant par le bras avant de transplaner.

Ils se re-matérialisèrent devant la maison de la jeune fille. Sirius s'avança jusqu'au palier.

-Comment tu sais ou j'habite ? s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.

-Je suis aurore, c'est mon métier, répartit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Elle le dévisagea peu convaincu. Bizarrement son aspect extérieur ne semblait pas lui faire peur. Ça surprenait Sirius, seul James et Lily n'avaient jamais manifesté de réaction face au changement qui s'opérait chez lui.

Althéa ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans sa maison. Sirius la suivit à l'intérieur, il observa la décoration simple mais jolie.

-Pourquoi je dois m'installer autre part ? lui demanda la jeune femme en se plantant devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

-Parce que tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, répliqua Sirius en la détaillant de la tête au pied.

Il aimait quand elle lui tenait tête, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage et son menton se relevait avec défi et ses joues prenaient une délicate couleur rose.

-Bien sur que je suis en sécurité ici, c'est ma maison.

-Non, le type qui t'a attaqué tout à l'heure doit savoir ou tu habites, il va revenir.

-Tu en es sur ? Mais pourquoi il voudrait s'en prendre à moi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Toi non mais je soupçonne la femme qui m'a lancé cette malédiction de vouloir s'en prendre a toi. Elle a du apprendre Merlin seul sait comment que tu pouvais briser son sort.

Sirius vit le regard d'Althéa s'assombrir de colère. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de le détester. Il lui pourrissait encore une fois la vie.

-Encore une fois tu fais tout pour faire de ma vie un enfer ! dit-elle en écho au pensée du jeune homme.

-J'en suis désolé mais je ne veux pas que tu coures le moindre danger. C'est pour ça que tu vas t'installer pour quelque temps dans une maison pourvu de charme de sécurité. Je resterais tout le temps avec toi pour te protéger.

-Et si on mettait les sorts autour de ma maison comme ça je n'aurais pas à la quitter.

-C'est impossible, tout le monde sait que tu vis ici et tu ne pourrais plus en sortir sans courir de risque. Prend tes affaires on n'a pas beaucoup de temps et on doit encore passer chez moi puis aller chercher James.

-Et mes plantes mes potions ?

-Tu peux prendre tes plantes mais pour tes potions c'est impossible.

Elle se renfrogna mais partit prendre ses affaires. Il l'observa fourrer une quantité incroyable d'affaire dans son sac. Au bout d'une demi heure elle revint vers lui.

-C'est bon on peut y aller.

Ils sortirent sans un mot et transplanèrent devant l'immeuble de Sirius. Ils les fit entrer et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour prendre quelque affaire. Quand il revint dans le salon Althéa regardait les photos disposées sur sa cheminé.

Il vint se placer à coté d'elle et un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant la photo qu'elle regardait. On pouvait le voir entourer de ses trois meilleurs rigolant à une blague.

Althéa se tourna vers lui.

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, on n'a plus qu'à aller chercher James pour qu'il sache ou l'on se trouve.

-Hum, acquiessa-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Potter. Sirius sonna et entra tout de suite. Il était de plus en plus nerveux et craignait qu'on ne les attaque de nouveau. James était dans le salon avec Lily. Ils se levèrent tout les deux en voyant Sirius et Althéa débarquer ensemble.

-Sirius, Al qu'est ce que vous faite là ?

Sirius devinait au ton de Lily qu'elle se demandait surtout ce qu'ils faisaient là ensemble. James l'interrogeait du regard.

-Althéa a été attaqué par un homme il y a une heure, Klabund veut que nous nous installions dans une des planques que nous avons.

Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise et se précipita sur son amie pour savoir si tout allait bien.

-James il faut que tu viennes avec nous, tu es chargé de me protégé et il n'y a que toi qui doit savoir ou nous allons nous installer, reprit Sirius.

-D'accord laisse moi juste enfiler un manteau et je vous suis, déclara James.

Sirius reporta son attention sur les deux femmes qui chuchotaient entre elles.

-Tu es sur que ça va ?

-Oui, je n'ai rien. Il m'a plaqué contre un mur pour me protéger.

-Oula.

-Au début j'ai cru que c'était lui qui m'attaquait.

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

-C'est vrai qu'il peu parfois faire peur avec ses manières, renchérit Lily.

Sirius se racla la gorge pour signaler qu'il les entendait. Elles le regardèrent puis Lily se mit à rigoler. James revint.

-C'est bon on peut y aller.

Sirius les prit tout les deux par la main et il transplana. Ils se matérialisèrent dans une prairie à quelque mètre une petite maison entourée de fleur et d'arbuste. Althéa poussa une exclamation admirative et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Sirius sourit à son tour, il avait choisit cette maison parmi toute les autres parce qu'il était sur qu'elle plairait à la jeune femme.

Elle partit un peu en avant pour examiner le jardin, laissant James et Sirius derrière. Sirius vit le sourire malicieux que James avait.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Oh rien, je souris juste face au choix que tu as fait.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et James se mit à rire.

-Tu vas lui dire ou pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia Sirius.

-Oh aller Sirius tu l'as emmener chez toi. Ce n'est pas rien. D'ailleurs maintenant que je vois sa réaction je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as acheté cette maison.

Sirius ne répondit rien. A quoi bon tenter de se justifier alors que son meilleur ami avait raison. Il était tombé amoureux de cette maison et il l'avait décoré en pensant à la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il n'en avait parler a personne. Seul James et Lily avait vu la petite propriété avant que Sirius ne la restaure. Même si ils ignoraient que Sirius était amoureux.

-Tu as acheté cette maison pour elle, parce que tu savais qu'elle l'aimerait. Pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas se faire d'idée je trouve que c'est un acte plein d'espoir.

-A qui appartient cette maison ? demanda la jeune femme en revenant vers eux.

James ricana et Sirius se sentit rougir.

-Aucune idée, menti-t-il. Sans doute à un couple riche qui possède plusieurs maisons. Ils nous l'ont prêté pour qu'on puisse y abriter des gens en danger.

-En tout cas c'est magnifique, s'extasia-t-elle.

Sirius les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ils se trouvèrent dans un salon avec une cuisine ouverte dessus.

-Il y a deux chambres a l'étage et une salle de bain. La c'est la cuisine et le salon. Les toilettes sont par ici, dit-il en désignant le couloir à gauche. Juste à coté des toilettes il y a un bureau et une buanderie.

-Je vais faire le tour de la propriété pour renforcer les sortilèges de protection.

-D'accord. Tu viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

-Comme si j'avais le choix.

-La porte en face c'est la salle de bain. A droite ce sera ma chambre et la tienne est à gauche. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

La chambre était décorer dans les ton rouge sombre et écru un grand lit deux place trônait au milieu. Il y avait un fauteuil placer près de la fenêtre et de la bibliothèque.

-On dirait presque les chambres qu'on avait à Poudlard. Celui qui à fait la décoration devait être un Gryffondor.

-Ça te plait ? demanda Sirius d'une voix étranglée.

\- Toute la maison est magnifique. Même si je préfèrerais ne pas avoir eu besoin de venir.

-Bon je te laisse t'installer. Dit-il en sortant.

-Sirius !

-Oui ?

-On va rester ici pendant combien de temps ?

-Autant de temps qu'il faudra pour qu'on arrête ceux qui t'ont attaqué.

-Ou pour que je tombe amoureuse de toi, déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement prouvant ainsi qu'elle était aussi intelligente que dans ses souvenirs.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire innocent qui aurait terrifié les plus jeunes. Lorsqu'il redescendit James était de retour.

-C'est bon tout les sorts sont en place. Vous ne craignez rien ici.

-Merci vieux.

-Alors la maison lui plait ?

-Oui, répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

-Tu sais tu devrais éviter de sourire de toute tes dents. Ça fait un peut peur, avoua James avec un air d'excuse.

-Ah, c'est vrai je n'y avait pas pensé.

-Bon je vais vous laissez vous installer tranquillement. Je reviens demain d'accord ?

-Pas de soucis, lui affirma Sirius en lui serrant la main.


	4. Chapter 4

Métamorphose 4

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Sirius se dirigea vers la cuisine et fouilla dans les placards. Le ministère employait des elfes pour qu'ils s'occupent d'approvisionner et de nettoyer les maisons. Grâce à ça les placards regorgeaient de nourriture.

Sirius sortit de quoi faire un bon repas et se mit au fourneau. Il n'entendit pas Althéa descendre et s'adosser à l'encadrement de la porte pour l'observer.

-Qui aurait cru que le grand Sirius Black savait cuisiner. Déclara-t-elle ironiquement.

Sirius sursauta, il se retourna une poêle à la main vers elle. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval qui dégageait son cou.

-Je vis tout seul alors oui je sais cuisiner. Je suis même plutôt bon sans vouloir me vanter.

Elle haussa un sourcil et un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres.

-Tiens assied toi et goûte par toi-même, lui dit-il en la servant.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance prit une fourchette et goûta son plat. Elle s'attendait presque a éprouvé des maux d'estomac ou a ce que des furoncles recouvre son visage, comme lorsqu'il lui faisait des blagues a Poudlard. Elle releva la tête vers lui, surprise.

-C'est bon !

-Bien sur que c'est bon. Je te l'avais dit je me débrouille en cuisine.

Il voulut s'installer à coté d'elle mais le coup d'œil qu'elle lui envoya le dissuada. Il se débattit pendant un moment avec les couverts. Ses griffes le gênaient dans ses mouvements. Ils mangèrent et débarrassèrent en silence. Sirius avait envie de dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi.

-Il faut que je prévienne mes parents de l'endroit ou je suis sinon ils vont s'inquiéter, déclara Althéa en brisant le silence.

-Impossible tes parents ne doivent pas savoir ou tu te trouves.

-Quoi ! Mais enfin ce sont mes parents.

-Et les personnes qui t'ont attaqué vont les surveiller pour savoir ou tu te trouves.

-Mes parents sont en danger alors ! s'exclama-t-elle en palissant. Ils ont peut être déjà été attaqués. Je dois les prévenir !

Elle se précipita sur la porte, Sirius la rattrapa.

-Non, tu ne peux pas y aller, déclara-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Lâche moi ! Je dois y aller.

-Non, je ne te laisserais partir risquer ta vie.

-Espèce de salaud ! Laisse moi partir ! Si ça ce trouve mes parents sont mort et tout ça c'est de ta faute !

-Ecoute moi ! Je suis sur que tes parents ne courent aucun danger. On n'a pas du s'apercevoir que tu étais partie. Demain je demanderais à James de prévenir tes parents que tu as été mise sous protection et qu'ils feraient mieux de partir en vacance d'accord mais pour le moment tu ne peux pas partir seule en pleine nuit.

Althéa fit mine de se calmer et Sirius relâcha sa prise. Quand elle releva la tête il put voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur rata un battement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure pas à cause de lui.

-Si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit a ma famille je te jure que la malédiction que tu as reçu ce sera de la gniognotte comparé à ce que je te ferais subir dit-elle rageusement.

Elle s'arracha à la poigne de Sirius et se précipita dans les escaliers. Sirius entendit sa porte claquer violement et il poussa un soupire lasse.

Althéa avait passé une nuit horrible. Elle avait eu du mal a s'endormir et avait été tourmenté par des cauchemars dans lesquels ses parents été violement assassiné et revenaient la hanté.

Elle descendit après une toilette rapide. Sirius était déjà levé et il préparait ce qui à l'odeur ressemblait à des œufs brouillés avec du bacon. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyament, attirant l'attention de son colocataire forcé sur elle.

-Déjà debout, tiens je t'ai préparer à manger, dit-il en lui servant une assiette.

Althéa ne lui répondit pas et elle prit une pomme dans la coupe de fruit. Elle ne jeta pas un regard à son assiette. Elle ne voulait rien qui vienne de Sirius. Elle ignora son regard blesser et se concentra sur sa pomme. Elle été peut être obliger de vivre dans la même maison que lui mais elle voulait bien lui faire comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Dire qu'hier elle avait passé un moment à réfléchir à leur future collocation. Elle avait même pris le partit d'avoir avec lui des conversations civilisés plutôt qu de lui hurler dessus. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne l'empêche d'avertir ses parents qu'ils couraient un danger.

-James ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, l'informa Sirius.

Elle hocha la tête distraitement. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'assurer que ses parents n'avaient rien. La porte s'ouvrit et elle tourna la tête pour voir James entrer.

-James salut, tu as déjà déjeuner ?

-Oui merci mon vieux par contre je n'ai rien contre une bonne tasse de café. Lily n'a pas arrêter de se retourner cette nuit et j'ai mal dormi, dit-il en étouffant un bâillement. Tiens salut Althéa, vu ta tête j'en déduis que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mal dormi.

-Difficile d dormir quand tu sais que tes parents sont en danger de mort. Où peut être mort alors qu'un…

Elle fit un signe en direction de Sirius.

-Te séquestre.

-Tu sais que c'est pour te protéger que Sirius t'as amener ici, lui répondit James.

-Tu ne pourrais pas aller les prévenir James ?

-Je leur ai parlé hier pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient rendre visite à ta tante Claudilde en Irlande. En tout cas qu'en je leur ai parler il allait bien.

Althéa poussa un soupire de soulagement et le remercia chaleureusement. James se tourna vers Sirius en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Merci mon vieux, j'avais oublié de les prévenir.

-T'en fait pas je m'en suis douté hier soir vu que tu étais concentré sur autre chose et je m'en suis chargé. Bon vu que tout va bien pour vous je vais vous laissez. J'ai promis à Lily de l'accompagner dans une boutique de vêtement pour bébé.

-Dit lui bonjour de ma part, s'exclamèrent Sirius et elle en même temps.

-Pas de problème rigola James en se levant.

Sirius se leva et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Althéa remonta dans sa chambre. Elle étudia la bibliothèque pendant un moment puis choisit un livre et s'installa dans le canapé. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester avec Sirius en bas.

Après avoir relu la même page pendant trente minutes elle poussa un soupire et redescendit. Elle prit soin de toute ses plantes sous le regards acérer de Sirius. Une fois terminer elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle fouilla dans les placards et finit par trouver celui dans lequel était ranger des ingrédients pour réaliser des potions. Elle en sortit plusieurs et les installa.

Elle commença plusieurs mélanges. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle préférait, tester de nouveaux mélange, inventer de nouvelle potion. En générale elle n'avait pas trop le temps entre ses plantes et son magasin mais étant donné qu'elle était coincée ici autant en profiter.

Elle était tellement concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passé. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était midi passé quand Sirius lui tendit une assiette de rizotto au cèpe. Elle prit l'assiette et commença à manger machinalement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Sirius vint se planter devant elle et la dévisagea avec insistance.

-On doit parler toi et moi.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien à te dire !

-On pourrait au moins essayer de bien s'entendre tant qu'on est ici. Je sais que tu me hais, que tu n'as aucune envie d'être coincé avec moi. Mais le fait est que tu es en danger.

-A cause de toi ! Hurla la jeune femme, en se levant d'un bond. Tout ça là, cette situation c'est à cause de toi ! Je me retrouve coincé avec toi, parce que tu as été maudit par une fille pour lui avoir fait je ne sais quoi. Parce que oui, je ne crois pas à l'histoire que tu m'as sortit. Commence déjà par me dire la vérité. Après je pourrais éventuellement envisager de t'adresser la parole.

Althéa partit dehors en claquant la porte. Quand elle réalisa la température qu'il faisait elle rentra aussitôt et monta en lança un regard meurtrier a Sirius. Le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence hostile. Sirius n'osait pas tenter de lui parler de peur qu'elle ne s'énerve encore plus contre lui. Althéa restait enfermer dans sa chambre la plupart du temps parce que sa simple vu la mettait hors d'elle.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Sirius prit son courage a deux mains. Il pénétra dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Il ne voulait pas lui raconter toute l'histoire avec Beth. Il savait que ça n'aiderait pas Althéa à le percevoir sous un meilleur angle. Mais comme elle refusait de lui parler tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas tout dit, il devait se faire une raison.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir, se préparant mentalement a l'hostilité qu'elle allait lui manifester.

Ses joues plâtreuses prirent une teinte rouge quand il découvrir Althéa face a lui, en petite culotte et soutien gorge. Elle tenait son pantalon dans les mains. Quand elle le vit elle poussa un cri et se couvrit du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec son jeans, s'accroupissant. A tâtons elle ramassa tout ce qui lui traînait sous la main pour le lancer sur Sirius.

-Espèce de pervers ! Dégage de la tout de suite !

Sirius referma la porte, en s'excusant. Il entendit un bruit mat, quelque chose venait de se cogner contre la porte. Il s'y adossa et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle allait le haïr encore plus après ça mais il avait maintenant de quoi alimenter ses rêves pour un bon moment.

Quand elle le rejoignit en bas elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

-Parler. Tu as dit que tu voulais savoir toute l'histoire, j'étais venu pour te la raconter.

-Juste comme ça. Il a suffit que je te le demande pour que tu acceptes de tout me dire.

-Oui, il poussa un soupire. Ecoute Althéa, on est bloqué ici tout les deux tant que Beth n'a pas été arrêté. Autant qu'on s'entende un minimum.

-Ok.

Elle s'installa face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux en attendant qu'il se lance. Elle paraissait vaguement mal a l'aise face a son apparence physique. Une fois qu'il eut fini son récit, elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu as couché avec ta suspecte ?

-Oui.

-En même temps si tu ne l'avais pas fait elle aurait trouvé ça louche.

-Ah merci de me soutenir ! James m'a engueuler pendant deux heures quand il l'a su.

-Et il avait aussi raison. Tu as bien cherché ce qui t'es arrivé. Si tu avais gardé ton pantalon cette fille ne ce serait pas fait des idées et elle ne t'aurait pas maudit parce que tu as rompu avec elle comme un crétin. Non mais franchement « on s'est bien amusé pendant quelques mois mais j'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation c'est chiant ». Tu aurais pu trouvé mieux.

-Les ruptures ça n'a jamais été mon fort.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et ta malédiction prend fin si jamais je tombe amoureuse de toi.

-Oui. Bon tu vas me dire tout ce qui a changé en toi depuis la malédiction. J'ai des doutes sur le fait d'arrivé a tomber amoureuse de toi un jour mais je peux au moins essayer d'inventer une potion pour que tu retrouves ton apparence normale.

Trois jours été passé depuis qu'il avait parler. Maintenant il parlait un peu tout les deux.

-Tu travailles sur quoi ?

-Des potions pour l'acné. J'aimerais en trouver une qui ne fasse pas de tache sur la peau quand on l'utilise. Et puis sur une potion pour se rendre invisible.

-Avec une potion pareille tu vas nous donner plus de travail, déclara Sirius avec humour.

Althéa cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis elle rigola doucement.

-Peut être mais si j'y arrive je la garderais pour mon usage personnel.

-Dans ce cas la je devrais t'arrêter.

-Si tu y arrives…

Ils débarrassèrent en silence.

-Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire.

-Euh merci mais je ne sais pas trop si ça ira. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-D'accord, répondit-il visiblement déçu.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula dans le calme, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait et au bout d'un moment Sirius sortit de la maison et ne revint qu'au soir. Althéa avait préparé à manger. Ils partirent se coucher tout les deux.

Althéa se leva le lendemain, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. Elle se figea quand elle découvrit Sirius sous la douche. Elle eut le temps de détailler son dos. Il était grand et musclé, d'une couleur grise. Deux ailes prenaient naissance au niveau de ses omoplates. Elles ne ressemblaient pas a des ailes d'anges mais plutôt a celle de dragon, mais elles déchirées, brisées. La vitre était opaque au niveau des fesses mais elle pouvait voir la base de sa queue qui continuait dans le prolongement de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sirius se retourna à ce moment là. Althéa rougit et sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain.

-Je voulais m'excuser, je pensais que la salle de bain était libre, déclara Althéa.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans le même calme. Parfois ils discutaient un peu tout les deux, en générale Althéa gardait toujours une attitude prudente et distante envers Sirius. Elle s'énervait souvent contre lui ce qui clôturait le peu d'échange qu'ils avaient.

Elle devait bien s'avouer que Sirius n'était pas aussi démoniaque qu'elle voulait bien le croire. En faite c'était même un compagnon plutôt agréable quand elle ne s'énervait pas. Mais elle avait du mal à passé outre ses préjugés et ses souvenirs pour lui parler. A chaque fois elle revoyait le garçon qu'il avait été lui dire qu'elle était nulle, ridiculiser tout ceux qui lui parlait.

James arriva dans le salon. Il sortit un sac de sa poche et lui redonna sa forme normale. Althéa le regarda, intriguée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant fouiller dedans.

-Tes chaudrons. Sirius m'a demandé de te les emmener, apparemment tu avais pas mal de potion en cours quand tu es partie.

-Merci c'est très gentil, dit-elle avec émotion.

-Ne me remercie pas, c'est Sirius qui y a pensé.

Althéa sentit un déclique se faire en elle. Elle était tellement minable à s'attacher au passé, à en vouloir à Sirius pour tout alors que lui, il voulait l'aider. Il avait compris à quel point ses potions étaient importantes pour elle et il avait demandé a son meilleur ami de les lui ramener.

Elle sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers le garage. C'était l que Sirius passait la plupart de son temps. James la suivit.

-Si tu le cherches il est partit faire un tour en forêt pour se dégourdir les jambes.

-Se dégourdir les jambes ?

-Oui, Sirius à parfois du mal a resté en place. Ça lui arrivait souvent à Poudlard de sortir faire un tour comme ça. On a appris à ne plus y prêter attention avec Remus et Peter.

-Oh d'accord, alors je suppose que je le remercierais une fois qu'il sera rentré.

James allait partir quand elle le rappela.

-Au faite comment va Lily et le bébé ?

-Bien, Lily n'arrête pas de se plaindre parce que le petit bouge de plus en plus. On a tellement hâte, s'extasia James.

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans la cuisine pour discuter.

-Tu sais ça fait un moment que je voudrais m'excuser auprès de toi, déclara timidement James. Je n'ai pas toujours été très sympa quand on était jeune et je n'ai jamais rien fait pour calmer Sirius.

-C'est pas grave, tu es pardonné.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je ne peux pas toujours rester tourné vers le passé. J'ai eu une scolarité difficile ok, mais il y a des choses tellement plus importante dans la vie.

-Et Sirius tu lui en veux toujours ?

-Je ne sais pas. Une partie de moi le voit toujours comme le garçon qui se moquait de moi à l'école mais il a changé. Il est devenu plus mature et puis il supporte mes excès de mauvaise humeur sans broncher. Rien qu'hier je lui ai hurlé dessus parce qu'il faisait a mangé pendant que je faisais mes potions et que ça me déconcentrait.

James gloussa.

-Oh t'en fait pas comparer à sa mère tu dois être aussi douce qu'un agneau.

-Comment ça ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

-Sa mère est connue pour avoir un caractère exécrable. Elle hurle pour un rien et distribue des doloris à tout va dans sa maison. Elle n'a jamais supporté que Sirius ne sois pas à Serpentard, du coup elle le rabaissait plus bas que terre et le punissait pour un oui ou pour un non. C'est pour ça qu'il a fugué.

-Oh mon dieu ! Je ne savais pas.

-Non, Sirius n'aimait pas trop en parler. Je pense qu'à part ses amis les plus proches personne n'était au courant. Il a débarqué pendant les vacances d'halloween en sixième année chez moi, trempé de la tête au pied. Il nous a dit qu'il était partit de chez lui. Sa famille l'a renié après ça.

-Ah bon mais pourtant j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tout allait bien pour lui. Que sa vie était parfaite.

-Non pas vraiment mais il ne voulait pas que les autres le sache alors il prenait sur lui.

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un moment. James lui raconta comment ils avaient fait pour glisser des pastilles de gerbes dans la flasque de Rusard. Ou encore comment il avait lâcher des lutins dans la grande salle.

-Bon je vais te laisser. Lily doit m'attendre.

-D'accord dit lui bonjour de ma part. Oh il faudra que tu m'en dise plus sur cette femme qui en veut à Sirius.

-Euh d'accord…répondit James mal à l'aise.

Althéa passa le reste de l'après midi à lire dans son fauteuil. Elle mangea seule. Ça l'inquiétait un peu que Sirius ne soit pas rentrer mais elle ne savait pas ou il pouvait être. Elle décida d'attendre le jeune homme en continuant à lire son livre devant la cheminée.

Sirius ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qu'il avait passé en foret. Il était parti tôt le matin pour étendre les protections de la maison. Elles englobaient maintenant une grande partie de la forêt alentour.

Il avait pensé que ça ferait plaisir à Althéa. La pauvre tournait en rond dans la maison et ça ce ressentait sur son humeur. Elle était toujours furieuse contre lui pour l'avoir mise dans cette situation. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien leur prise de bec de la vieille à ce propos.

Quand les protections furent enfin finit, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Sirius prit le chemin du retour. Arriver devant sa maison il remarqua que de la lumière brillait dans le salon.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il entra dans la pièce. La cheminé diffusait une lumière doré sur le visage d'Althéa qui s'était endormi dans le canapé en lisant un livre. Sirius eut un sourire attendri. En voyant cette scène, il se prit à rêver a une vie qu'ils partageraient tout les deux et ou il la retrouverait endormie dans leur canapé en rentrant du boulot. Sirius la porterait jusqu'à leur chambre ou il la réveillerait pour lui faire l'amour.

Sirius se reprit en secouant la tête, il délirait totalement. Il s'approcha sans un bruit et passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme. Il la souleva précautionneusement et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Althéa poussa un soupire et se lova dans ses bras, faisant rater un battement au cœur de Sirius. Il la déposa dans le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. La jeune femme se retourna et attrapa l'un des oreillers pour enfouir son visage dedans. Sirius referma la porte en silence et partit se coucher.

Il se leva le lendemain matin à 10 heures. La journée de la veille l'avait épuisé. Quand il descendit dans la cuisine il vit Althéa qui tournait en rond dans la cuisine. Elle se mordillait anxieusement la lèvre inférieure. Elle se retourna d'un bond quand elle l'entendit.

-Sirius ! Mais bon sang tu étais passé ou ? J'étais inquiète !

-Hum j'étais partit en forêt pour agrandir le périmètre de sécurité. Désolé, je pensais que tu apprécierais d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Oui, c'est juste que… je me suis inquiété quand j'ai vu que tu ne revenais pas.

-Ma compagnie t'aurais manqué, risqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

-Ahah dans tes rêves seulement Black, répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

Elle reprit son sérieux.

-Je voulais te remercier d'avoir demander à James de ramener mes potions.

-De rien, tu doit mettre ta vie entre parenthèse à cause de moi alors…lui répondit Sirius, gêné.

-Je voulais aussi m'excuser, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi.

Sirius en resta bouche bée. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends que tu m'en veuille. J'ai été un connard avec toi quand on était jeune et maintenant tu es obligée de vivre avec moi parce qu'une folle m'en veut. Je comprends que tu me hurles dessus.

-Quand même. Pardon.

-Bon et si on mangeait j'ai une faim de loup !

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans une ambiance légère.

-Tu as dit que tu avais agrandis le périmètre de sécurité, tu entendais quoi par là ? finit-elle par lui demander.

-Tu vas pouvoir sortir de la maison sans danger. Je me suis arrêté à quatre kilomètre de la maison. Ça devrait être suffisant si tu veux faire une ballade.

-On pourrait en faire une quand on aura finit de manger ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir. Je pourrais en profiter pour ramasser des plantes.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Sirius, mais je te préviens j'étais nul en botanique.

-Oui je me souviens que tu faisais mourir toute tes plantes, ça rendait Chourave complètement folle, se mit a rire Althéa.

-J'y peux rien moi si les plantes ne supportaient pas d'avoir trop d'eau, se défendit Sirius.

-Je t'apprendrais si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

-Merci mais je crois que mon cas est désespéré. Par contre tant qu'on parle d'apprentissage je tiens à t'apprendre quelque sort d'autodéfense, sait-on jamais.

-Je connais déjà ceux qu'on à appris à l'école.

\- Hum on n'apprend pas toujours tout au collège.

-D'accord, tu as fini ?

-Oui allons y, dit-il en se levant.

-Attend il faut qu'on fasse la vaisselle.

-Pas besoin, il y a un elfe de maison qui passe deux fois par jour pour faire le ménage.

Ils se couvrir tout les deux. Althéa avait déjà tout enfiler quand elle se tourna vers Sirius. Elle explosa de rire en le voyant lutter pour enfiler son manteau. L'une de ses ailes s'était prise dans sa manche. Il se tortilla pendant un moment avant de réussir à la dégager.

-C'est ça moque toi ! lança-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

-Désolée mais c'était tellement comique, s'excusa-t-elle en sortant. Je me suis demandé, elles ne te gênent pas pour dormir ?

-Une fois que je dors non mais pour m'endormir si. Je suis obliger d'être tout le temps sur le ventre et je ne peux pas me tourner sans me faire mal, dit-il en haussant les épaules ce qui fit bouger ses ailes.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

-Ce qui me dérange le plus pour m'endormir c'est les ronflements de ma voisine de chambre.

-Ah ah très drôle Sirius.

-Je trouve aussi.

Ils atteignirent la forêt, Althéa poussa une exclamation de surprise et se précipita sur une plante de couleur orange hérissé de pique.

-Une opirante, incroyable ! Je n'en avais jamais vu à l'état naturel.

Sirius vint se placer a coter d'elle pour observer la plante.

-Elle est bizarre non ? dit-il en approchant sa main pour la toucher.

-Non ! s'exclama la jeune femme en retenant sa main. Il ne faut pas la toucher sans vêtement de protection.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que dès qu'on la touche elle propulse ses piquants autour d'elle. Ils sont enduits d'un liquide paralysant. Si le liquide touche ta peau sa provoque une rougeur mais si la peau est percer la personne ne peut plus bouger. On raconte même que si on est piqué trop de fois les muscles cardiaques sont paralysés à leur tour et on en meurt.

Sirius retira précipitamment sa main en frissonnant. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir.

-Merci du tuyau, je ne touche plus une seule plante à partir de maintenant.

Althéa se mit à rire.

\- Toutes les plantes ne sont pas aussi dangereuse, le rassura-t-elle. Allez viens.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment, s'arrêtant parfois pour ramasser telle ou telle plante. Althéa semblait complètement dans son élément. Sirius qui n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec l'herboristerie se découvrit un peu d'intérêt, il se prit même au jeu.

Ils rentrèrent en fin de matinée, les bras chargés et complètement gelés. Ils rigolaient encore, Sirius s'étaient un peu trop approcher d'un jeune saule cogneur qui avait bien faillit l'assommer.

-Pourtant le vieux saule cogneur de Poudlard n'était pas aussi susceptible, bougonna Sirius.

-Parce que c'est un vieux, les jeunes saules sont beaucoup plus violents. Tu as eu de la chance que je te plaque au sol sinon tu aurais un bleu monstrueux, se moqua la jeune femme.

-Oui mais au moins ça aurait mis un peu de couleur sur mon visage, je trouve que ce gris manque de bleu, plaisanta-t-il.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et allèrent dans la cuisine pour déposez leur butin. James se tenait accouder contre la cuisinière les bras croisé. Quand il les vit il se précipita sur eux.

-Mais vous étiez passé ou bon sang ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre en voyant la maison vide ! J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivez quelque chose !

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Althéa et Sirius se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire ensemble.

-Ha ça vous fait rire tout les deux, encore un peu et j'allais trouver Klabund pour déclencher une chasse à l'homme.

-C'est bon James respire on était juste partit faire une ballade en forêt. Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage.

-Sirius tu prends la situation à la légère mais je te rappelle que ta vie et celle d'Althéa sont en danger et c'est mon boulot de vous protégez tout les deux.

-D'accord désolé mon vieux la prochaine fois on te laissera un mot.

James garda une attitude boudeuse pendant le reste de sa visite. Une fois qu'il fut partie Althéa et Sirius passèrent leur après midi a s'entraîner. Ils finirent par retourner à leur activité commune. Althéa continuait à confectionner de nouvelle potion pendant que Sirius était occupé dans le garage.

Passé 20 heures elle laissa ses potions pour aller faire à manger. Quand tout fut cuit elle partit chercher Sirius. Elle n'avait encore jamais mit les pieds dans le garage. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière et de bruit métallique. Sirius était accroupit près d'une moto noire, une clef a molette dans la main.

Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver.

-Le dîner est prêt. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui.

-Je répare cette moto et je fais aussi quelque petite amélioration, lui répondit Sirius un peu mal à l'aise.

-Génial tu fais quoi comme amélioration ?

-Je vais la faire volé.

-Cool ! Tu vas finir quand ?

-D'ici un jour ou deux je pense. Tu voudras faire un tour avec moi ?

-Oui ! s'écria-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait tout les deux fait la paix et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ça surprenait toujours Althéa. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle deviendrait ami avec Sirius elle aurait envoyer la personne à Sainte Mangouste dans la section psychiatrie.

Elle descendit encore en pyjama pour manger. Sirius lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de se détourner brusquement. Althéa le regarda avec incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit sa nuque prendre une petite teinte rosée.

Althéa baissa les yeux sur son pyjama. Elle avait changé pour mettre une nuisette en coton qui s'arrêtait assez haut sur sa cuisse. Elle était confortable et lui donnait l'impression d'être une seconde peau.

-Hum, se racla-t-elle la gorge. Je vais aller chercher un peignoir.

-Ouais, un peignoir c'est une bonne idée, lui répondit Sirius avec une voix rauque.

Althéa revint avec un gilet long. Sirius la regarda avec une lueur étrange au fond de ses prunelles rouge. Ça faisait un peu inquiétant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

-Euh je te sers ton petit déjeuné ?

-Oui merci.

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux à table et mangèrent dans un silence tendu.

-Dis tu te lèves à quelle heure ? A chaque fois que je descends tu es déjà lavé et habillé.

-Vers 5 heures du matin. J'ai du mal à dormir avec mes ailes et les griffes.

-Tu t'es déjà blessé avec ?

-Oui, dit-il en relevant son pull pour lui montrer les cicatrices qui lui couvraient le flanc.

-Par Merlin mais comment tu as fait ton compte ?

-En me retournant pendant mon sommeil il y a deux jours.

-Quoi ! mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller et puis on nous apprend les sorts de premier soin dans notre formation pour devenir aurore alors je me suis soigné moi-même.

Althéa s'approcha doucement ses doigts pour effleurer les cicatrices qui ornaient son flanc. La peau de Sirius était douce sous ses doigts. Elle avait pensé que sa peau serait plus rugueuse. Althéa se rendit compte que devant ses yeux s'étalait le torse sans défaut de Sirius. Elle descendit légèrement sa main tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Sirius se mit à frissonner.

Althéa releva son regard pour rencontrer celui incandescent de Sirius.

-Chatouilleux ? demanda-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Très, lui répondit Sirius d'une voix sombre.

-Et tes ailes ? Je me demande qu'elle texture elles ont ?

Althéa tendit la main pour les toucher. La sensation était étrange comme quand on touchait la membrane entre les doigts d'une sirène. Elle retira sa main quand un sifflement sortit de la gorge de Sirius.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Non pas du tout. Ça m'a juste surpris, lui répondit-il en se détournant. Tu devrais aller te laver, après on va commencer ton entraînement physique.

Althéa sentit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et elle partit se laver. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans la cuisine qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout a fait. Elle chassa tout ça de sa tête pour ne pas devenir folle.

Elle redescendit après avoir enfiler un jogging et un T-shirt confortable. En bas Sirius avait poussé les meubles pour leur dégager un espace.

-Bon on va commencer par voir dans quelle condition physique tu es et après je te donnerais quelques astuces pour maîtriser ton adversaire.

Après plusieurs exercices Sirius reprit la parole.

-Bon on va se mettre en vraie condition. Je vais faire mine de t'agresser et toi tu dois te défendre.

-D'accord.

Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur. Althéa était tellement surprise par la soudaineté de son attaque qu'elle mit du temps à réagir. Elle se débattit comme une lionne pendant que Sirius continuait à la maintenir contre le mur. Il mis l'une de ses mains autour de son cou pour mimer un étranglement. Elle lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre qui fit se relâcher la prise de Sirius. Ils continuèrent à lutter pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sirius se recule.

-Bien, c'est pas mal pour un début. On continuera à s'entraîner un peu tous les jours pour que tu acquières de bon réflexe.

-On peut passer au sort ?

-Pourquoi pas, mais on va peut être aller dehors.

-Oui, je ne voudrais pas tout casser.

Le lendemain Althéa se leva plus tôt que Sirius, elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuné. Elle monta dans la chambre avec un plateau. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, Sirius était étendu sur le ventre. Althéa pouvait voir le frémissement qui parcourait ses ailes et sa queue. La couverture s'arrêtait au dessus de ses fesses laissant voir son dos nu. Althéa se demanda brièvement si il n'était pas complètement nu avant d'écarter cette pensée parasite. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle passa une main sur le dos du jeune homme, s'étonnant une fois de plus d'y sentir une peau douce.

-Sirius, réveille toi, il est déjà tard.

Il émit un bruit à mi chemin entre un grognement et un soupir et se tourna vers elle dans son sommeil jusqu'à être blottit contre sa main. Elle le trouva très attendrissant, on aurait dit un enfant qui avait soif de tendresse. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et il se mit à ronronner doucement, Soudain il l'attira tout contre lui en se retournant et elle se retrouva étendu sous lui. Sirius se nicha tout contre elle en soupirant d'aise. Elle pouvait même sentir son excitation.

-Sirius !

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, désorienter. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de la situation il s'écarta précipitamment.

-Althéa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'étais venu te réveiller.

-Me réveiller ?

-Oui, il est presque 11 heures.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux, attirant sans le vouloir l'attention de la jeune femme sur son torse et ses biceps.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas…j'étais en train de rêver.

-Pas grave, c'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas du te déranger.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux gêner puis Sirius toussota.

-Bon je vais aller me laver.

Il s'enfuit presque de la chambre en la laissant là sur le lit. Elle descendit en bas avec son plateau quand elle entendit un bruit étouffé et un juron. Althéa se rendit dans la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Elle trouva Sirius allongé par terre.

-Sirius ! Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant a se relever.

-Oui, j'ai juste été surpris en voyant « ça »sur ma tête, je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis et je suis tombé, dit-il en montrant son front.

Deux cornes courbes noires étaient apparut pendant la nuit. Althéa tendit la main pour les toucher mais Sirius se détourna. La jeune femme baissa sa main blesser.

-Je vais descendre, tu descendras quand tu voudras.


	5. Chapter 5

Métamorphose 5

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait bien vu l'air blesser d'Althéa quand il s'était détourné mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser la jeune femme toucher ses monstruosités sur sa tête. Il se leva rapidement et descendit la rejoindre.

Il trouva la jeune femme prostrée devant la télé. Il s'assit sur la petite table juste en face.

-Althéa…

Elle releva lentement la tête vers lui. Il prit ses mains délicatement pour ne pas la blesser.

-Je ne voulais pas être brusque tout à l'heure mais j'ai du mal à supporter les changements physiques dû à la malédiction. Et franchement le faite que tu me vois comme ça, ça me tue alors je n'ai pas pu te laisser toucher ces trucs.

-Je…c'est con mais quand tu t'es retourner ça m'a fait un choc. Comme si j'étais pas digne de…

-Non ! Ne pense surtout pas ça !

-Alors laisse moi toucher tes cornes…murmura-t-elle en tendant la main.

Sirius poussa un soupire résigner et hocha la tête. La jeune femme approcha lentement sa main et la posa doucement sur l'une de ses cornes. Sirius laissa échapper un sifflement et sa queue fouetta l'air de tous les cotés. Il avait cru que ses cornes étaient de simple excroissance le défigurant. Mais elles étaient en faite aussi sensibles que le reste de son corps voire même plus.

Althéa descendit sa main et tous deux sursautèrent quand un gémissement lui échappa. La jeune femme retira précipitamment sa main et tout les deux se fixèrent pendant un moment affreusement gênant. Sirius se sentait rougir sous son gris.

-Hum, je crois que je n'aurais pas du finalement, déclara Althéa. C'est assez gênant.

-Un peu…on va dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

-Ça marche.

Althéa descendit en pyjama pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sirius était déjà là et il lui servit des œufs brouillés. Ils traînaient lentement tous les deux quand James arriva les cheveux ébouriffés une chemise chiffonné. Il avait l'air d'un fou qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

-James qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'affola Sirius.

-C'est Lily…

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Althéa.

-Non tout va bien, elle à accouché cette nuit, s'extasia-t-il.

-Félicitation, s'écria la jeune femme en lui sautant dans les bras.

Sirius vint serrer la main de son meilleur ami.

-Félicitation mon vieux, alors vous l'avez appelé comme ce petit bonhomme.

-Harry.

-Bon je vais prendre mes affaires et on y va, s'exclama Althéa.

-Quoi ? Non vous ne pouvez pas venir. J'étais juste venu pour vous informez.

Althéa lança un regard à Sirius cherchant son soutien.

-Oh allez James on peut bien venir. Après tout tu seras là pour nous protéger.

-En plus personne ne sais qu'on va venir, renchérit-elle. S'il te plait.

-Bon d'accord, mais vous transplaner le plus près possible de Sainte Mangouste d'accord.

-Attend j'ai une meilleure idée. On va prendre ma moto comme ça on va pouvoir se garer directement au pied de l'hôpital.

-D'accord, et met un sort de désillusion.

Ils se séparèrent. Althéa et Sirius partirent dans le garage.

-On va pouvoir voler c'est géniale ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Mais on va être un peu à l'étroit sur ta moto.

-Non parce que j'ai installé un side-car, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

-Trop bien !

Il partir en volant de la maison. Althéa se pencha pour admirer la vue.

-Alors ça te plait ? l'interrogea Sirius.

-Carrément !

Sirius eu un sourire fière de lui. Althéa le dévisagea pendant un moment, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu. A Poudlard elle ne voyait qu'un jeune homme arrogant et parfois méchant, bien sur elle savait qu'il était un ami incroyable. Maintenant elle était passé de l'autre coté de la barrière, elle rencontrait le vrai Sirius et commençait à l'apprécier.

Ils atterrirent devant l'imposant immeuble qu'était sainte Mangouste. Sirius l'aida à se relever du side-car. Il remit l'une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Althéa vit une expression indescriptible passer dans son regard mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de l'interpréter il se détourna. La jeune femme retira le sort de désillusion qui la recouvrait mais elle laissa le sort sur Sirius. Ils ne voulaient pas effrayer les autres.

Il entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Une infirmière leur indiqua la chambre de Lily.

-Oh faite ça fait un moment que je me demande, maintenant qu'on est ami, je ne peux plus briser la malédiction.

Sirius eut un temps d'arrêt.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu m'as bien dit que seul la personne qui te déteste le plus au monde pouvait briser le sortilège. On est ami maintenant, je ne dois plus être la personne qui te déteste le plus au monde. Du coup je ne peux plus annuler ta transformation.

-Si, tu peux toujours.

-Même si je ne te déteste plus ?

-Oui…parce que tu imagines ce serait bizarre de passer de la haine à l'amour comme ça. C'est impossible.

-C'est sur mais justement ça en ferait une malédiction parfaite si a chaque fois tu dois changer de personne qui te hait parce qu'elle commence à t'apprécier.

-Oui mais non ce n'est pas le cas là. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire.

-Tu es sur ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en ayant l'impression que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose.

-Oui ! Tiens on est arrivé. Dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

Althéa le dévisagea peu convaincu. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Coucou ! dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Lily était adossé contre ses oreilles. Elle avait de longs cernes sous les yeux mais un sourire éblouissant anima son visage quand elle les vit. Un petit paquet dans ses bras s'agita en vagissant.

Althéa et Sirius s'avancèrent pour le voir. Lily leur montra son fils, le nouveau né fronça son adorable petit nez en sentant le changement de température et il se mit à chouiner. Sirius leva le voile qui le recouvrait.

-Est-ce que je peux ? demanda timidement Althéa en tendant les bras.

-Bien sur, lui répondit Lily en installant son fils dans ses bras.

-Il est trop mignon, s'extasia la jeune femme.

Sirius se pencha pour observer le bébé. Il avait une expression tendre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Althéa revit l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de son ancien pire ennemi. Elle-même se sentait bizarre.

-Tu veux le prendre ? demanda-t-elle en tendant Harry à Sirius.

Sirius secoua la tête en montrant ses griffes.

-C'est bon mon vieux, je suis sur que le petit ne risque rien avec toi. Après tout tu ne ferais jamais de mal à ton filleul, le taquina James en prenant son fils des mains d'Althéa pour le fourrer dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Sirius prit maladroitement l'enfant, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire avec. Harry se mit à pousser des gazouillis.

-Tu…vous êtes sur ?

-Oui on en a déjà parler avec James et on veux que ce soit toi le parrain de notre fils, lui sourit Lily. D'ailleurs on voudrait que vous soyez tout les deux les parrain et marraine d'Harry, dit-elle en se tournant vers Althéa.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Je…je suis flatté mais est ce que vous êtes sur ?

-Oui, on sait que tu seras une super marraine, lui dit James.

-Merci, dirent Sirius et Althéa tout les deux ému.

Une heure après ils sortirent.

-Sirius est ce qu'on peut faire un saut au chemin de traverse j'aimerais acheter un petit quelque chose pour Harry.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent.

-Oh aller s'il te plait, personne ne sait qu'on est là et puis tu m'as appris à me défendre, à me battre.

Sirius sourit en repensant a ses leçons ou ils s'étaient tout les deux battus. Il avait adoré la complicité entre eux et sentir le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Il l'avait fait tombé plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à parer ses attaques. Elle avait même réussi le faire tomber lui à terre. Sauf qu'il l'avait entraîné dans sa chute et elle s'était retrouvée sur lui.

-Bon d'accord.

Ils partirent tout les deux pour le chemin de traverse et entrèrent dans une boutique de vêtement pour nourrisson. Ils achetèrent quelques peluches et des vêtements. Sirius était de nouveau caché par un sortilège.

Althéa en profita pour faire un saut chez Martha, Sirius rechignait à la suivre. Elle n'avait pas prévenue son amie. Martha devait être morte d'inquiétude. Elle réussi a convaincre Sirius de l'attendre devant le magasin de son ami.

Elle sortie en remerciant Martha et pris machinalement le chemin de son magasin, persuadé que Sirius la suivait. Elle heurta quelqu'un.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en relevant la tête.

-Al ! Oh merlin ce que je suis content de te voir !

Althéa se figea d'horreur. Seigneur pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le croise. Surtout maintenant qu'elle commençait à l'oublier.

-John, murmura-t-elle en faisant mine de s'écarter.

-Attend je voulais te parler, tu sais que ça fait un moment que je viens sonner à ta porte mais tu n'es pas facile à trouver.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux John ? Je crois que tu m'as tout dit quand tu es parti du jour au lendemain sans un mot ! s'écria la jeune femme d'une voix tremblotante d'émotion.

-Ecoute c'est un peu compliqué, déclara John en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Althéa fit tout de suite la comparaison avec Sirius. Lui aussi faisait souvent ce geste mais avec beaucoup plus de classe même avec sa malédiction.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu comprends ?

-Non je ne comprends pas ! La seule chose que je comprend c'est que tu m'as quitté point barre. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais on m'attend je dois y aller.

John la rattrapa par le bras.

-Non ne part pas, je veux vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi je suis parti. J'avais peur. Je rentrais un jour du boulot et là un mec, tu sais Sirius Black m'a agressé. Il m'a dit de ne plus jamais m'approcher de toi sinon il me tuerait. Au début je ne voulais pas, je lui ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs mais si tu avais vu son regard il était sérieux.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu me sorte des bobards pareils. Sirius, pourquoi il aurait fait une chose pareil alors qu'a se moment là on n'était plus en contact.

Elle sentait bien que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais elle s'en fichait. Il l'avait fait souffrir et elle voulait qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Althéa ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais en pleine rue, c'est dangereux !

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard pourpre de Sirius, ce dernier venait de ce rendre compte qu'elle était sortit du magasin. Il se précipita vers elle et l'arracha à la prise de John.

-Althéa ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Toi qu'est ce que tu lui as fait !

-Rien, on discutait et puis t'es qui toi d'abord ? Al vient tu ne devrais pas traîner avec des types louches comme lui.

-Il vaut mieux que toi !

-Allons nous en, d'accord ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Oui, allons y.

Ils transplanèrent tout les deux jusqu'à la chaumière. Sirius installa la jeune femme dans le canapé et s'assis à côté d'elle. Elle pleurait abondamment contre son épaule.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je t'attendais devant le magasin, je ne t'ai pas vu sortir. J'ai entendu des éclats de voix. Tu aurais du m'attendre.

-Je…Pardon je pensais que tu me suivais, je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Ça ira pour cette fois mais tu ne dois plus jamais t'éloigner sans me prévenir.

-D'accord, mais tu vois là il ne m'est rien arriver.

\- On ne dirait pas vu ta tête. Et attend que James soit au courant tu va voir le sermon qu'il va te faire.

-Haha on pourrait garder ça pour nous non ?

-Hum faut que je réfléchisse, bon d'accord. Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ce type ?

Althéa se figea.

-Je…c'était mon ex John. Il voulait me parler.

-De quoi ?

Sirius avait l'air tendu.

-Il voulait m'expliquer pourquoi il est parti sans un mot.

-Ah, fut tout ce que répondit le jeune homme.

-Il m'a sorti une excuse bidon comme quoi tu lui aurais fait peur.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, il a dit que tu lui étais tombé dessus et que tu l'avais menacé si jamais il ne me quittait pas tout de suite.

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il avait une drôle d'expression et fuyait son regard. Soudain elle comprit, elle poussa un hoquet de stupeur.

-Oh par Merlin ! Ce n'était pas des histoires ! Tu l'as vraiment menacé. Pourquoi mais bon sang pourquoi ? Alors que j'étais bien avec John. C'est le seul homme qui s'intéressait à moi. Et toi tu l'as fait fuir !

-Althéa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas menacé ?

-Si mais il ne t'as pas tout dit.

-Alors vas y dis moi tout.

Sirius se passa rageusement la main dans les cheveux en expirant d'un coup.

-Je l'ai surpris entrain de te tromper avec une autre femme. Ce connard te faisait marcher depuis le début. Quand je l'ai vu, ça m'a énervé. Je lui suit tombé dessus un peu brutalement et je lui ai dit de ne plus jamais t'approcher sinon je le tuerais.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité, tu dois me croire.

Elle arracha sa main à sa poigne et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Non, je ne te crois pas. J'ai cru que tu avais changé. Qu'on pouvait même être ami tout les deux. Merde j'en étais venue à te considérer comme un ami. Je me suis bien fait avoir. Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil. Tu continu a tout faire pour que je suis seule et malheureuse.

Elle se précipita hors de la maison et transplana après lui avoir jeter un je te déteste hargneux.

Althéa atterrit devant sa maison. Elle entra et se précipita dans son canapé pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir baisser sa garde. De l'avoir cru alors que lui il avait tout fait pour lui pourrir la vie encore une fois.

Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit un bruit étrange. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un homme surgit devant elle avec une baguette.

-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ?

-Petrificus totalus.

Althéa s'effondra.

Sirius était dans un état déplorable. Après le départ d'Althéa il était entrer dans une colère noir et avait ravager son salon. Tout était la faute de cet idiot de John. Pourquoi était-il revenu alors qu'il avait été très clair. Ce fils de p… ne devait plus jamais entrer en contact avec la jeune femme. Mais il était revenu et avait tout gâché. Alors que lui et Althéa commençaient enfin à se rapprocher.

Un coup frapper a la porte le sortit de la phase d'apitoiement dans lequel il était plongé.

-Dégagez !

-Dis donc c'est une façon de parler à son meilleur ami ?

-James c'est pas le moment, grogna Sirius.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? Tu as invité un troll dans ton salon ?

-Non, c'est moi qui trouvait la déco horrible.

-Ba mon vieux tu fais pas les choses à moitié. Bon j'ai quitté ma merveilleuse femme et mon bébé parce que Klabund m'a envoyé un message. Ils ont retrouvé la trace de ta sorcière préférée. Il veut qu'on vienne tout de suite au bureau. Va chercher Al, Klabund veut qu'elle vienne aussi.

-C'est impossible.

-Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que son connard d'ex a refait surface et lui a dit que je l'avais forcé à la quitter. Elle est partie.

-Attend tu as fait quoi ? Mec pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Il l'a trompait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec un mec pareil.

-Sirius mais enfin tu déconnes. On va aller au ministère et après on partira à la recherche d'Al.

Sirius suivit à contre cœur son meilleur ami. Ils arrivèrent au ministère pendant la pause du midi. C'était aussi bien comme ça pensa Sirius, au moins il ne créerait pas une vague de terreur.

Klabund tournait en rond dans son bureau quand ils arrivèrent. Il les fit entrer et referma brutalement la porte.

-Asseyez vous tout de suite ! Je viens de recevoir ceci à l'instant.

Il posa sur la table un globe. James et Sirius se penchèrent pour regarder l'image qui prenait forme à l'intérieur. Ils pouvaient voir une grande blonde filiforme à la bouche pulpeuse, aux yeux marron et au nez aquilin.

-Hello Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu vas voir ce message directement. En tout cas j'espère que tu le verras. Bon alors je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle s'effaça et on pu voir une jeune femme attacher a une chaise, les yeux bandé. Beth réapparut.

-Allez y les gars.

Deux gorilles apparurent, l'un d'eux gifla la jeune femme.

-Je crois que tu la reconnaîtras facilement Sirius, c'est ta petite chérie.

-Sirius…

Il sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Oh bon sang tout mais pas ça. Pas elle.

Beth revint en gros plan.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai été surprise quand j'ai appris pour elle. Moi qui pensait t'avoir piégé. Et voila que j'apprends qu'en faite le grand Sirius a un cœur au final. Je pense que tu as une bonne idée de la situation a présent. Inutile de préciser que tu dois venir seul. Donc ce soir a 19 heures en face des entrepôts Puck. A bientôt mon chou. J'oubliais si jamais tu désobéis j'envoie ta copine au fond du fleuve avec une ancre.

La boule devint noire. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard. Klabund se remit à faire les cent pas.

-Bien maintenant que vous avez vu ceci, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment une jeune femme que nous protégions a pu se faire enlever ?

-Je, c'est une longue histoire mais elle s'est enfui. Bredouilla Sirius.

Klabund resta silencieux pendant un long moment puis il finit par se rassoire en soupirant.

-On va devoir mettre un plan au point pour récupérer Althéa.

-Mais comment, Beth n'est pas idiote, Al ne doit pas être retenu au même endroit que le rendez vous.

-Je vais y aller seul, et vous me suivrez de loin.

-Ça ne marchera pas, intervint Klabund, elle pourrait transplaner et vous seriez tout les deux perdu.

-Alors mettez un charme de pistage sur moi.

-Et si elle te fouille avant ?

-Dans ce cas placez le charme sur un tout petit objet que vous m'implanterez. Elle ne pourra pas l'enlever.

-C'est risqué.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire du mal à Althéa.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à peaufiner leur plan et à le mettre en place.

Althéa respirait doucement pour calmer sa peur. Elle s'était réveillée quand quelqu'un l'avait giflé. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un mentionner Sirius. Elle comprit que ceux qui l'avaient enlevé était les complices de Beth, et qu'ils avaient déjà essayé de s'en prendre a elle. Ils avaient du mettre un système d'alarme dans sa maison au cas ou elle y reviendrai.

On lui retira son bandeau. Elle cligna des yeux puis focalisa son regard sur la femme qui se tenait face a elle. Elle était blonde, magnifiquement bien faite. Pas étonnant que Sirius soit entré dans son lit aussi facilement. Malgré sa beauté son visage restait froid.

-Oh pardon on t'a réveillé. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal. Karl peut être un peu brusque. Je doit avouer que c'était génial quand tu as murmurer le non de Sirius, on n'aurait pas fait mieux si on avait essayer de te forcer. Maintenant il doit être fou d'inquiétude.

-Vous devez être Beth.

-Il t'a parlé de moi ? Ça m'étonne lui qui est si cachottier. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit sur moi ? Il n'a pas du te raconter que lui et moi on était intime.

-Si, il m'a dit qu'une pauvre fille n'avait pas supporter qu'il couche avec elle pour l'espionner et qu'il rompe avec toi une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait. On parle de Sirius Black là. Tu t'attendais a quoi ?

Le beau visage de Beth se crispa. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et un homme lui donna un coup de poing. Althéa sentit le sang explosé dans sa bouche.

Beth pris son visage en crochet et le tira brusquement vers elle. Elle la dévisagea.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il te trouve.

-Hein ?

-Sirius, un homme comme lui pourrait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut, des femmes comme moi. Tu es tellement quelconque.

-Pardon, je n'ai pas choisi mon physique. Et Sirius est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut, et avec qui il veut.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi il t'a choisit toi ? Qu'as-tu que moi je n'ai pas ?

-Je ne comprend pas, de quoi parles-tu.

Soudain Beth partit d'un grand rire.

-Il ne t'a rien dit ! C'est tellement drôle. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là.

-Si, parce que je le déteste et que grâce à ça je peux brisé ta malédiction si je tombe amoureuse de lui. Je te rassure je n'en ai pas l'intention. Sirius Black est un connard de première et si tu ne m'avait pas enlevé je serais presque tenté de te félicité.

-C'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?

-Oui.

-Et tu l'as cru ?

-Oui.

-C'est encore plus drôle que ce que je pensais. Au début j'avais prévu de te torturer devant lui pour qu'il souffre et après de vous tuer tout les deux. Mais je vais devoir changer mes plans.

-Karl occupe toi de notre ami, je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille avant la tombé de la nuit.

Althéa n'eu pas le temps de demander ce qu'on allait lui faire pour qu'elle dorme jusqu'au soir qu'un coup donner dans la nuque l'envoya dans une inconscience bienvenue.

Sirius se rendit a l'endroit indiquer par Beth. Il avait encore un peu mal l'a ou ils avaient implanté le sort traqueur. Quand il arriva au point de rendez vous, deux homme imposant arrivèrent sur les coté baguettes dégainées.

Sirius se figea et les laissa l'examiner. Ils lui prirent sa baguette et le fouillèrent sommairement. Un sifflement furieux lui échappa quand l'un des deux malmena l'une de ses ailes.

Ils le saisirent par le bras et transplanèrent. James avait vu juste quand il avait dit qu'ils l'amèneraient dans un autre endroit. Ils atterrirent dans une ancienne usine désaffectée. Sirius en déduisit qu'il ne devait pas être trop loin des docks. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur des poissons.

Son regard se porta droit devant lui. Althéa était là, attaché à une chaise. Elle semblait inconsciente. Sirius se défit de la poigne d'un des gardes et s'avança pour vérifier que la jeune femme allait bien.

Un violent coup de poing l'atteignit en plein dans la mâchoire lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Beth sortit d'un coin d'ombre.

-Sirius, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Elle le détailla.

-Je vois que mon sort t'a réussi a merveille.

-Beth, relâche Althéa, elle n t'a rien fait. Toute cette histoire c'est entre toi et moi.

-Oh mais bien sur que tout cette histoire la concerne. D'ailleurs ce serait bête qu'elle en perde une miette.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa prisonnière et lui lança un enervatum. Althéa reprit conscience dans un sursaut.

-Sirius, dit-elle perdu. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ce n'est pas évident ? Il est venu pour te sauver. Il se sacrifie pour que la fille qu'il aime reste en vie. Oups, je l'ai dit tout haut.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?

-Oh Sirius, vraiment tu ne lui as pas expliqué la malédiction que je t'ai lancée. Laisse moi palier a ce manque.

Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Vois-tu quand il m'a rejeté, j'ai eu le cœur brisé. Au début j'avais juste espéré le ramener à la raison. Le seigneur des ténèbre m'aurait récompensé si j'avais réussi à faire revenir Sirius Black parmi les siens, avec les sangs purs. Et puis j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. C'est qu'il est très doué pour faire du charme comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Alors je me suis dit que vu qu'il n'avait pas de cœur pour avoir piétiné le mien, j'allais lui lancer une malédiction. Seule la femme qu'il aimerait pourrait le délivrer de mon sort, si ses sentiments restaient réciproque. Je pensais qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un. J'ai été très surprise quand mes hommes ont entendu une conversation entre Sirius et James au chaudron baveur. C'est la que j'ai appris ton existence, a toi Althéa Finns la seule femme qui a réussi a voler son cœur.

Althéa poussa un petit cri de surprise, elle chercha le regard de Sirius. Il dévisageait Beth avec colère. Il s'était douté que cette garce révèlerai tout à Al.

-Sirius…

Il tourna finalement les yeux pour les poser sur la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air surprise, et ses yeux cherchaient dans les siens une confirmation. Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'elle hurle, qu'elle s'énerve mais il n'y lut qu'une acceptation silencieuse.

-Au début je voulais te tuer, et puis quand tu as disparut ça m'a donné le temps de réfléchir. Te tuer serait trop simple, alors je me suis dit que j'allais d'abord te torturer puis te tuer devant lui. Après je le tuerais ou pas.

Les deux gorilles prirent les bras de Sirius et l'immobilisèrent. Beth lança un doloris à Althéa qui se mit à hurler. Sirius tenta de se dégager. Il avait reçu suffisamment de doloris dans son enfance pour savoir que la femme qu'il aimait souffrait le martyr. Quand Beth mit fin à l'enchantement, elle enchaîna avec plusieurs autres sorts. Althéa avaient plusieurs petites coupures sur le corps.

Beth lança un autre sortilège qui produit un craquement horrible. La jeune femme hurla de nouveaux, puis fini par s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur.

Soudain des aurores se matérialisèrent dans tous les coins de la pièce. Sirius se retrouva libre de ses mouvements, ses geôliers étant trop occupé a se défendre. Il se précipita sur Beth et Althéa.

Beth avait la baguette lever.

-Avada…

Un sort la frappa en biais, l'immobilisant la bouche ouverte. James se précipita près de son ami, il lui tendit sa baguette. Sirius la prit puis il se dirigea vers Althéa. Elle respirait difficilement. Il la prit dans ses bras le plus délicatement possible et transplana à Sainte Mangouste.


	6. Chapter 6

Métamorphose 6

Althéa s'éveilla avec l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant s'était amusé à la piétiner. La jeune femme avait mal partout, surtout au niveau des côtes. Elle était dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital. Plutôt ironique. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas de cinglée près d'elle prête a la torturer c'était parce qu'elle était sûrement morte. Elle avait toujours pensée que le paradis serait un endroit bien pus beau et moins douloureux qu'un hôpital.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lily. La jeune femme portait dans ses bras son fils. Elle se figea, puis ressortit en appelant un médicomage.

Non décidemment, le paradis ne devait pas ressembler a ça. La porte se rouvrit sur un homme d'âge moyen qui lui fit passer toute une série d'examen. Finalement il partit en déclarant que tout allait bien et qu'elle pourrait sortir d'ici deux jours si tout allait bien.

Lily vint la rejoindre ave un énorme sourire au lèvre.

-Al, tu nous as fait une de ses peurs.

-Ah oui ? demanda la jeune femme avec une voix rocailleuse.

-Oui, on a passé des heures à s'inquiéter pour toi. Sirius a débarqué ici avec toi dans le bras. Tu étais inconsciente et couverte de sang. Tu as repris connaissance un petit moment quand ils t'ont emmené. Et la tu t'es mis a vomir du sang. Les médicomages t'ont soigné pendant des heures, la seule chose qu'on savait c'était qu'il y avait des complications suite à un poumon perforé.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que j'ai aussi mal à la poitrine. Et moi qui avais espéré que c'était parce que j'avais pris des seins. Demanda la jeune femme en souriant.

-C'est pas drôle Al, Sirius, James et moi étions inquiet.

-Comment ça c'est passé ? A l'entrepôt, je ne me souviens plus de grand chose.

-Ils ont pu arrêter Beth. Ils l'interrogent en ce moment même.

-Et Sirius ? Et James ?

-Ils doivent être chez Sirius. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il a un peu bousculé l'un des médecins. Avec son apparence actuelle… ils lui ont dit de quitter les lieux.

-Oh.

Althéa ne savait pas si elle était déçue ou heureuse que Sirius ne soit pas là. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était avec lui. Leur relation était étrange.

-Je vais aller envoyer un patronus à James pour qu'ils viennent.

-Non !

Lily la dévisagea.

-S'il te plait, ne leur dit pas de venir. Je…j'ai besoin de rester un peu seule. De reflechir. S'il te plait.

-D'accord je leur dirais juste que tu es réveillée et qu tout va bien. Je préciserais que les médecins ne veulent plus que tu reçoives de visite. Ça te laissera une journée grand max.

-Merci Lily.

-De rien, je suis la pour ça. Maintenant raconte moi tout ce dont tu te souviens.

-C'est assez flou. J'étais dans un entrepôt ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quand Sirius est arrivé j'avais déjà un peu morflé. Après ça a été pire et a un moment le trou noir.

-Oui, d'après ce que les garçons m'ont raconté u a fini par t'évanouir de douleur.

La jeune femme tenta de se relever et grimaça. Lily lui jeta un regard remplit de compassion.

-Tu te souviens de ce que Beth a raconté a propos de Sirius.

-Hein ?

-Oui tu sais, ce qu'elle a dit avant de te torturer.

-Oh tu veux parler de toute cette histoire comme quoi Sirius serait amoureux de moi.

-Oui. Cette histoire là.

-Donc c'était vrai ? J'étais pas sur que ce ne soit pas une invention de mon cerveau. L'un des gardes m'a frappé assez fort sur la tête. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Non ce n'est pas un délire. Ça m'a fait un choc aussi quand James me l'a appris. Lui aussi était choqué. Tu te rend compte Sirius lui a mentit a lui aussi pendant des années.

-Visiblement c'est une habitude chez lui.

Lily la regarda avec incompréhension.

-Il m'a raconté des bobards depuis le début. Comme quoi seule la personne qui le déteste le plus au monde pouvait lever la malédiction. Ça me paraissait bizarre aussi.

-C'est sur mais met toi un peu a sa place. Tu as déjà super mal réagit quand il t'as parler de la malédiction alors si en plus il avait du t'avouer ses sentiments ça l'aurait achever.

Al ne dit rien, semblant perdue dans ses pensée. Lily sourit en la regardant. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que son amie n'était pas insensible a Sirius. Sinon elle aurait eu une réaction similaire a celle de leur retrouvaille.

-Et ça te fait quoi de savoir que le type le plus populaire quand on était a l'école est amoureux de toi depuis plusieurs années.

-Honnêtement. J'en sais rien. Je l'es tellement détester, et après on a réussi a devenir ami et maintenant ça. Sans parler du fait que je viens juste d'apprendre qu'il a fait fuir mon ex John. Ça fait beaucoup a digéré.

Un léger coup les interrompit dans leur discussion. La porte s'ouvrit sur un médicomage. Il demanda à Lily de bien vouloir rentrer chez elle car l'heure des visites était passée.

Lily s'en alla en lui promettant de repasser le lendemain.

Althéa subit un examen complet. On lui annonça qu'on la gardait jusqu'à demain après midi et que si d'ici la tout allait bien elle pourrait rentrer chez elle.

La jeune femme était ravie de cette nouvelle. Elle détestait les hôpitaux, exception faite du service de natalité. Elle en profita pour réfléchir. Sa vie était dans une telle pagaille, encore une fois à cause de Sirius. Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie quand même. Bon c'est sur que sans lui elle n'aurait jamais été en danger mais on ne contrôlait pas de qui on allait tomber amoureux.

Tout d'abord elle allait rentrer chez elle, elle demanderait d'abord à Lily de dire à Sirius que pour le moment elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pas très Gryffondor comme comportement mais tant pis. Ensuite avant même de faire le point sur sa situation avec Sirius elle devait vérifier si ce qu'il lui avait dit sur John était vrai. Et un plan commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit.

Elle se rendormit le sourire au lèvre, contente de savoir par où commencer.

Le lendemain Lily revint la voir, cette fois ci elle était seule. Dommage elle adorait voir son filleul. Elle lui apprit que Sirius n'avait pas été enchanté de savoir qu'Al refusait de lui parler mais qu'il respectait son envie pour le moment.

L'après midi on la laissa sortir. Althéa transplana jusqu'à sa maison. Elle envoya un patronus délivrer une invitation a boire le thé. Elle prit une douche bien chaude pour ce débarrasser des odeurs d'hôpital qui lui collait a la peau.

Vers 16 heures elle commença à préparer le thé. Son invitait n'allait pas tarder a arriver. La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre vite. Elle tremblait légèrement de se retrouver face à lui.

On sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir, devant elle John lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de l'embrasser. La jeune femme tourna la tête de sorte que ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue.

-John, entre.

Il la suivit jusqu'au salon et s'installa sur le fauteuil qu'elle lui indiquait.

-Merci d'être venu.

-De rien, j'étais très heureux de recevoir ton invitation.

-Du thé, proposa la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle leur servit deux tasses. John commença à boire la sienne.

-J'avais quelque question a te poser. Notre dernière rencontre a été assez mouvementée.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Je te cherchais depuis plusieurs semaines et quand enfin je te trouve pour t'expliquer pourquoi je suis parti un monstre débarque. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

-Oui, justement je voulais que tu me redises pourquoi tu es parti du jour au lendemain.

-C'est comme je te l'ai dit. Sirius Black m'est tombé dessus quand je rentrais du boulot. Il m'a plaqué contre un mur et ma soulever. Je ne touchais plus le sol, et j'étouffais un peu. Il m'a traité de porc.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il savait que je te trompais avec Clarissa ma secrétaire. Dans notre chambre en plus. Répondis John le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

-Continu John, que t'a-t-il dit ensuite ? demanda Al imperturbable.

-Il a dit que je ne méritais pas une fille aussi bien que toi, que je n'étais qu'une ordure. Il a rajouté que je ne devais plus jamais m'approcher de toi sinon il me retrouverait et me couperais les couilles pour me les faire bouffer. Et qu'après il me tuerait lentement.

John me jeta un regard horrifié.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Moi rien, mais il se pourrait que j'ai verser par mégarde un peu de veritaserum dans ton thé.

John bondit de son fauteuil pour se jeter sur Al mais il n'avait pas remarquer que la sorcière tenait sa baguette pointer sur lui depuis le début de la conversation. Elle le renvoya sur le fauteuil d'un sort informulé.

Baguette en main elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à ne plus être qu'a quelque centimètre de lui.

-Merci de m'avoir éclairé John, je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant.

Elle posa sa baguette contre sa gorge.

-Tu vas sortir de chez moi, pour ne plus jamais revenir. Prie pour qu'on ne se croise jamais dans la rue parce que je ne serais peut être pas aussi clémente qu'aujourd'hui. Maintenant dégage !

Elle se recula, John partit en courant sans se retourner. Il n'avait jamais été très courageux. Althéa poussa un gros soupire. D'un seul coup toute son assurance s'envola et elle s'effondra sur un canapé. Elle avait réussi la première partit de son plan.

Grâce à John elle savait maintenant que Sirius ne lui avait pas menti quand à l'infidélité de son ex petit ami. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'il avait du garder un œil sur elle depuis leur sortit de Poudlard. Plusieurs coups frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de ses réflexions. Elle alla ouvrir baguette en main.

Elle espérait presque que ce soit John qui soit assez stupide pour revenir. Le laisser partir sans se venger avait été très dur. Au lieu de John ce fut James qu'elle découvrit sur le pas de sa porte.

-James.

-Althéa, est ce que je peux entrer.

-Bien sur.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer. Elle le guida jusqu'au salon. Il l'interrogea du regard quand il vit les deux tasses de thé encore fumante.

-Tu as eu de la visite.

-Oh oui, une vieille connaissance qui ne s'est pas attardé.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais vu quelqu'un sortir de chez toi en courant. Est-ce que je peux prendre du thé ?

-Je ne te le conseil pas.

-Ah.

-Pourquoi es-tu la James ?

-Je pensais que tu avais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un. En faite je supposais que tu te posais plein de question sur toute cette histoire avec Sirius. Et comme tu n'as pas envie de le voir pour le moment, je suis la.

-Merci James c'est gentil. Effectivement j'ai plusieurs questions. Mais je me contenterais d'une seule. Où est Sirius en ce moment ?

-Chez lui je suppose.

-Dans son appartement ? Il se trouve ou ?

-Non pas dans son appartement. Il doit être dans sa maison.

-Sirius a une maison ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs tu y as vécu avec lui. C'est le bas qu'il t'a emmené.

-C'était sa maison a lui ? Mais pourtant il m'avait dit que c'était une des maisons dont les aurores se servaient pour protéger des témoins.

-C'est le cas. Sirius a acheter cette maison pour toi, en pensant a toi. Et comme il vit dans un appartement il l'a proposer comme planque.

-Attend, tu as bien dit qu'il l'avait acheter pour moi ?

-Oui, je crois que même si il pensait n'avoir aucune chance avec toi, une petite partie de lui n'a jamais cessé d'espérer. Il a acheter cette maison en sachant que tu l'adorerais au cas ou.

-D'accord.

Althéa réfléchi pendant quelque instant puis elle se leva et alla enfiler son manteau.

-James, c'est gentil d'être passé. Dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Ok, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me jette comme un malpropre, soupira ce dernier.

Sur le pas de la porte il se tourna vers elle.

-Sois sympa avec lui.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et referma la porte a clé avant de transplaner. Elle se matérialisa devant la maison ou elle avait vécu pendant plusieurs semaines avec Sirius. La vue était toujours aussi belle. Savoir qu'il avait acheter cette maison en pensant a elle lui faisait bizarre. Comme un marshmallow qu'on aurait laisser trop longtemps près du feu. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur.

Tout était comme lorsqu'ils étaient partit pour Sainte Mangouste. Althéa pénétra dans le salon. Sirius était là assis dans le canapé face a la cheminé. Il dormait profondément, devant lui plusieurs bouteilles vides traînaient. Althéa sourit face à ce spectacle.

Il était effrayant avec son apparence de monstre et elle savait que si ses yeux venaient a s'ouvrirent ils auraient une teinte rouge sang. Pourtant elle le trouvait adorable, la tête appuyer sur son bras, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Al s'avança, elle prit une couverture qui traînait sur le canapé et en recouvrit le dormeur. Elle décida de le laisser se reposer, devinant qu'il n'avait pas du dormir ses derniers jours. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue. Un frémissement la saisit, elle recula prudemment sa main. Sirius remua un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas.

La jeune femme décida d'aller se promener dans le foret en attendant qu'il se réveille.

~o~

Sirius se réveilla. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Sa joue le démangeait. Il passa une main sur son crâne pour tenter de se réveiller. Sous sa main ses cheveux lui parurent souples.

Il stoppa son geste en fronçant les sourcils. Puis se précipita sur le miroir le plus proche. Ça ne pouvait pas…

Le miroir lui rendit l'image qu'un jeune homme au yeux gris, le teint pale et fatigué avec une barbe de trois jours. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tombaient de nouveau souplement sur son front. Aucune corne ne venait les déranger. Il tourna légèrement sur lui-même. Pas d'aile ni de queue. Il était redevenue comme avant.

Ils avaient réussi, Beth avait retiré sa malédiction. Sirius sautilla partout. Il avait retrouvé son apparence normale. Il prit ses affaires et sortit. Il devait aller le dire à James et ses collègues. Ensuite il irait voir Althéa, tant pis si pour le moment elle ne voulait pas le voir. Maintenant qu'il était de nouveau lui, il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il allait se battre, faire en sorte qu'elle lui pardonne.

Il transplana jusqu'au ministère de la magie. Déambuler dans le grand hall sans déclencher de mouvement de panique était tellement jouissif. Son arrivé au bureau des aurores provoqua un grand silence. James se leva la mine ébahit.

Sirius se jeta sur lui en rigolant.

-Sirius…

-T'as réussi, mon vieux. Je suis libre. Comment vous avez fait pour qu'elle annule sa malédiction ?

-Qu'elle annule sa malédiction ? Répéta James comme s'il ne comprenait rien.

-Oui, Beth. Enfin je ne suis plus maudit, tu le vois bien. C'est forcément parce que Beth a levé le sort.

-Sirius…

-C'est vraiment super.

-Sirius !

-Quoi ?

-Beth n'a pas levé la malédiction. On lui a dit qu'on réduirait sa peine si elle le faisait mais elle a ricaner en disant que même si elle pouvait lever la malédiction elle ne le ferait jamais.

-Mais alors si elle n'a pas lever le sort…

-C'est que quelqu'un d'autre la fait. Compléta James en souriant.

-Althéa, murmura Sirius.

-Félicitation mon pote, déclara James en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

-Merde, je dois y aller, la retrouver.

-Ça me parait être un bon plan.

-L'hôpital, je dois aller a l'hôpital.

-Sirius ! L'appela James quand il vit son ami partir. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Al allait à ta maison.

Sirius acquiesça et quitta la pièce comme si il avait le diable aux fesses. Arriver a l'air de transplanage il était essouffler. Il se dématérialisa pour réapparaître devant sa maison. Il rentra en trombe. Dans la cuisine Althéa sursauta faisant tomber le bol qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher pour le ramasser que déjà il était près d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

Quand elle était rentré de sa promenade il n'était plus la. Elle avait décidé d'attendre un petit peu pour voir si il allait rentrer. Elle avait passer tout l'après midi a ce demander comment il allait réagir quand il rentrerait.

Elle avait surtout pensé qu'ils se fixeraient pendant un moment, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que l'homme en face d'elle la soulèverait dans ses bras pour la couvrir de baiser. Elle finit par répondre à la bouche exigeante de Sirius.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres quand il la sentit répondre à son baiser. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras il n'avait pas du tout penser a ce qu'il ferait. Mais il s'était a peine éloigné pour la regarder qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser comme un fou. Il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois, n'osant jamais espérer que ça arrive pour de vrai. Althéa passa ses bras autour de son coup.

Ils finirent par ce séparer. La jeune femme se détacha de lui.

-Le bol

-Oui, pardon.

Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort pour réparer le pauvre bol. Une fois faite ils se regardèrent tout les deux ne sachant pas quoi dire. Althéa alla s'assoire dans le salon. Sirius la suivit.

-Pourquoi ? Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva a dire.

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? Pas que j'ai envie que tu me détestes. Je suis juste surpris.

-Je ne sais pas moi-même. Je devrais te haïr. Tu m'as fait mal quand on était enfant, tu m'as espionné à mon insu, tu as fait fuir mon petit ami. A cause de toi une folle m'a enlever et torturer. Mais je n'arrive pas à te détester.

Sirius lui prit la main et lui adressa un regard désolé. Il savait qu'il avait merdé dans les grandes lignes. Et malgré tout ça elle l'aimait. Aucun des deux n'avait encore parlé des sentiments de la jeune femme. Mais ils en avaient tout les deux la preuve sous les yeux.

-Quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital j'ai envoyer un patronus a John, je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passer. Il a confirmé ce que tu m'as dit, il me trompait. Après ça j'ai compris que tu m'espionnais. J'aurais du t'en vouloir a mort mais au final j'étais plutôt reconnaissante. Tu as écarté de ma vie le pire trou du cul au monde, et tu m'as protégé sans que je le sache.

-Al, je…merde je sais pas trop comment te le dire maintenant. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Et même si tu es déjà au courant, je t'aime, depuis un moment déjà.

Althéa rougit mais elle lui lança un sourire éclatant. Sirius caressa doucement sa joue puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour qu'elle continu a le regarder comme ça pour le reste de leur vie.


End file.
